Camuflaje
by RoflLuxRay
Summary: La competencia del mejor volador joven cambia la vida de un joven Pegaso por siempra al seer blanco de una organizacion terrorista y un grupo de élite militar
1. Chapter 1

Camuflaje

Un Fan Fiction de: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Por: RoflLuxRay

"_Diseñado por la madre naturaleza…"_ pensó un joven Pegaso mirando al cielo, contemplando como las nubes pasaban. Detrás de él, varios Pegasos caminaban alrededor nerviosos, algunos con rostros más serios, otros tratando de esconder el pavor que fluía por sus cuerpos.

"_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… justo como lo dice tu flanco,"_ giró su cabeza para observar la marca de cronómetro dividido por una línea negra por el medio en su flanco azul marino, cubierta parcialmente por el número siete. Al final del flanco, su cola salía con poca longitud teñida en un azul más fuerte que su cuerpo, intercalando con un amarillo intenso. Este patrón también se repetía para melena, la cual tenía el hábito de permanecer erecta por su frecuente contacto con energía estática.

"_Rompe el record… Bate el tiempo… Gánatelo,"_ se repetía como tic nervioso en su cerebro, esas palabras parecían darle aliento para su presentación. No todos los Ponies pueden entrar a la competencia de mejor volador joven, mucho menos aspirar a ganarla como él pensaba, de ahí que hubiera pasado meses entrenando en las afueras de Cloudsdale algunos trucos y habilidades que su padre le había enseñado.

"¡Ampy!" exclamó una Pegaso café tras él con la melena de color negro,

"¿Qué número te tocó?" caminó hacia ella con una grata sonrisa en sus labios. Su nombre verdadero era Sapphire Bolt, pero la gente se refería él como Ampy por su tendencia a guardar electricidad estática en el al volar por las nubes.

"Roy," respondió Ampy rápidamente al ver a su vieja rival, "me tocó el siete, ¿y a ti?"

"Me dieron el trece, tienes suerte, irás antes que yo."

"Veré a la Princesa Celestia antes que tú, ciertamente," dijo Ampy recargándose en un pilar de nubes, como muchos que había en la antesala del escenario en el anfiteatro de Cloudsdale. Una gran cortina roja era lo único que los protegía de los gritos de cientos de Pegasos afuera de ella, uno a uno las jóvenes promesas salían para realizar sus rutinas e intentar impresionar al jurado de lujo que cada año traían: A los mundialmente famosos 'Wonderbolts' y una de las dos regentes de Equestria, la Princesa Celestia.

"¡Número seis!" dijo una Pegaso con una pequeña libreta en cascos, "Número seis, ¡es tu turno!"

Un Pegaso amarillo con el seis en su flanco corrió hacia la cortina roja gritando algo ininteligible.

"No creo nadie pueda quitarnos el espectáculo, somos tu y yo, Sapphire Bolt," Roy caminó y se recargó junto a él en el pilar, mirando al resto de los concursantes con arrogancia.

"Ese es tu problema, Blueball Roycewicz. Siempre crees que eres el centro de todo, no lo somos, la profesora Cheerilee de Ponyville era muy enfática con eso."

"Rainbow Dash siempre se muestra como es, no veo por qué no imitarle."

"Por qué Rainbow Dash es una Wonderbolt y no tiene nada de malo, y tampoco deberías idolatrarle tanto."

"No te sientas mi padre, Ampy," dijo con tono de ofensa, "Eres un Pegaso muy raro, el único de toda la generación que no disfruta de ver a los Wonderbolts."

"Porque, a diferencia de todos ustedes, no quiero ser un Wonderbolt."

"Y para qué estás en la competencia, ¿si no es para hacer una audición a los Wonderbolts?"

Ampy se disponía a responder esa cuestión, cuando el Pony con el número seis apareció de vuelta por la cortina roja, con un rostro lleno de pánico.

"¿Ya lo viste?" dijo Roy burlonamente, "el pobre acabó paniqueado."

"No te burles de él, ya será tu turno…" Ampy caminó hacia el telón con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que su turno seguía.

"¡Número siete!" exclamó la Pegaso organizadora, "¿en dónde estás?"

"Justo aquí," Ampy se levantó del suelo con un solo batir de sus alas, levitando al frente de la cortina roja. Podía oír al público afuera, como pisoteaban las nubes, ansiosos por ver al siguiente concursante.

"Tienes tres minutos para hacer tu presentación, si te pasas sonará una campana. No puedes interactuar con la audiencia, en especial con los jueces," dijo la Pegaso con los ojos bien puestos en su libreta. La sonrisa en el rostro de Ampy solo se expandió más.

"Volveré en dos," salió disparado por la cortina, impulsando una gran cantidad de aire con sus alas. Voló a toda velocidad por el escenario hecho solamente por nubes. Flotando en medio, diez pilares en línea servían como obstáculos para los jóvenes, separado de las nubes de base del estadio por al menos una distancia de cincuenta metros. Justo arriba del telón por el que los participantes aparecían, la Princesa Celestia observaba con calma el volar de Ampy, acompañado por los cuatro integrantes de los Wonderbolts.

"_No lo haces por ellos, tu sabes bien lo que quieres…"_ pensó antes de llegar a los pilares, doblando a la izquierda para pegarse a las nubes de base.

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó Spitfire, la actual líder de los Wonderbolts al potro que estaba a su lado, también vestido en el clásico uniforme azul con amarillo. Rainbow Dash, su nuevo elemento, giró su cabeza hacia su líder con curiosidad.

"La ficha dice…" Soarin', el único miembro del género masculino en el equipo, bajo la mirada hacia la hoja de papel en sus pezuñas, "se llama Sapphire Bolt, nacido en Trottingham. Su marca es un cronometro partido a la mitad."

"Intrigante," agregó Flare Charge, moviendo su corta melena roja lejos de su mirada, "nunca he oído de una marca como esa."

"Su rutina ya es rara," dijo Rainbow Dash, apuntando su pezuña hacia el joven debajo, "miren."

Ampy voló en círculos alrededor de la base a toda velocidad, batiendo sus alas a un ritmo impresionante. Cada cinco segundos completaba una vuelta alrededor de la circunferencia, que cubría más o menos setecientos metros.

"Está volando bastante rápido," Spitfire aseveró alzando una ceja.

"Eso no es nada," dijo Rainbow Dash, "le falta mucho a ese muchacho para alcanzar mi record."

"De todas formas, es el más rápido hasta ahora," el comentario de Flare Charge hizo que Rainbow callase, aun no estaba acostumbrada a imponer su forma de ser en los Wonderbolts.

"_Suficiente, hora de subir,"_ Ampy dobló una de sus alas para ganar altura, manteniendo el curso marcado por la base del escenario. Haciendo un espiral para subir, su cola comenzó a soltar un rastro de electricidad detrás de ella, la audiencia estalló emocionada al notarlo.

"_Vas con el tiempo justo, ¡acelera!"_ forzó a su cuerpo a batir las alas más rápido, aumentando la velocidad a la cual ascendía. Todos le miraban con asombro, menos los cinco jueces al tope del estadio.

"¿A cuánto estará volando?" preguntó Soarin' con algo de emoción.

"Tres quintos del Sonic Rainboom, quizás," respondió Spitfire.

"No muchos llegan a esa marca, ¿verdad?" dijo el majestuoso Alicornio que contemplaba el escenario con una mirada tranquila.

"Así es, su alteza," respondió la líder de inmediato, "no muchos ponies alcanzan esa velocidad, uno de cada mil quinientos superan esa marca."

"Pues aún no acaba este muchacho, miren," señaló Flare hacia el rastro de electricidad que ascendía al menos cincuenta metros por encima de ellos. Ampy se había elevado bastante en tan solo diez segundos, reduciendo cada vez más la circunferencia de su espiral.

"_Diez…"_ apresuró su vuelo más arriba, por sobre la espiral de pura electricidad.

"_Nueve…"_ abrió sus brazos para frenar su vuelo.

"_Ocho…"_ giró su cuerpo para cambiar su curso, mirando hacia abajo para caer en picada.

"_Siete…"_ acomodó su cuerpo para acelerar su caída, batiendo sus alas nuevamente.

"_Seis…"_ el viento golpeó su cara de lleno al acelerar con ayuda de la gravedad y sus alas.

"_¡Cinco…!"_ alcanzó su propio rastro de electricidad, tomándolo con sus pezuñas y jalándolo con él hacia abajo.

"_¡Se acaba al tiempo, te quedan cuatro…!"_ continuó bajando hacia el escenario a toda velocidad, la respiración ya se le dificultaba bastante.

"Está cayendo bastante rápido, seguro ya está volando a velocidad transónica," Spitfire caminó hacia el borde de su balcón para mirar más de cerca el espiral eléctrico.

"_Maldita sea, ¡más rápido!"_ Ampy cerró sus ojos y trató de aletear aún más rápido, pero su cuerpo había llegado a su límite. El aire a su alrededor se condensaba, principalmente a la altura de su flanco.

"_Dos…"_ con la electricidad que cargaba en sus pezuñas, creó un estallido sónico al abrir sus brazos.

"_Uno…"_ con el aire impulsado por el abrir de sus brazos, voló lejos del estallido para evitar que lo lastimara, esta le alcanzo pero solo para impulsarlo. Una ráfaga de electricidad inofensiva se esparció a lo largo, alto y ancho del estadio y el público enloqueció por ello.

"Un choque eléctrico…" murmuró Soarin' sin ocultar su emoción al aplaudir, "nada mal para un joven de su edad."

"Lo hizo todo en menos de un minuto, de haberse pasado la electricidad se habría vuelto peligrosa," dijo Flare con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

"No lo notaron, ¿verdad?" preguntó su líder con una mirada seria, mirando al joven Pegaso volar por el estadio para recibir sus merecidas ovaciones.

"¿Notar qué?" agregó rápidamente la novata con su característico énfasis, "¿lo genial de su presentación?"

"No," respondió Spitfire manteniendo su fría mirada, "ese muchacho… creo que alentó el tiempo al volar."

"Me dices que voló tan rápido que ralentizó el tiempo, ¿pero no creo un Sonic Rainboom?" dijo Flare escéptica.

"Todos los Pegasos hacemos algo especial al volar rápidamente, y creo que este alentó el tiempo, miren el tiempo de su presentación," señaló un gigantesco reloj digital arriba del telón que marcaba cincuenta y dos segundos.

"Cincuenta y dos segundos, ¿y eso qué?" dijo Rainbow con particular desinterés.

"Cuando aprendas más, Rainbow Dash, acerca del vuelo supersónico que puedes hacer, sabrás que el tiempo inerte de la electricidad que suelta un Pegaso al volar es de solo cuarenta y siete segundos," dijo Spitfire con tono de regaño, mirándola casi con desprecio. La novata alejó su mirada hacia

Sapphire Bolt, quien solo volaba en círculos por el estadio con una sonrisa en rostro.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Soarin' alzando su ceja izquierda.

"Me gustaría tenerlo para hacerle las pruebas, pero no como el ganador de la competencia."

"Será difícil el ocultar-"

"Chicos," interrumpió la Princesa con su clásica voz calmada, "creo que tienen trabajo," señaló al horizonte con una de sus pezuñas cubiertas por zapatillas doradas.

A lo lejos se apreciaba una nube oscura acercarse demasiado rápido para ser solo una nube oscura. Su tamaño era inmenso, probablemente abarcaba dos veces el tamaño del estadio y soltaba rayos de color negro hacia los lados. La multitud, ingenua, creyó que este era parte de la presentación de Ampy.

"_Eso no estaba en el plan,"_ se dijo a si mismo contemplando la nube con desasosiego, levitando de vuelta al telón rojo del cual salió.

"Princesa," dijo la líder de los Wonderbolts mirando fijamente a la nube, señalándole a sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo, "vaya a cubrirse."

"Ya voy para allá," el Alicornio se incorporó y se retiró a la parte trasera del estadio a paso lento, lo que sea que venía en la nube no parecía intimidarle.

"Muy bien chicos," dijo Spitfire preparándose para emprender el vuelo, "ya saben de qué se trata. Captúrenlos, no los maten."

"Le quitas la diversión, jefa," una sonrisa se marcó en los labios de Flare, quien agitaba sus alas en ansiedad.

"No estoy jugando," remarcó su líder, "son ordenes de la Princesa."

"Marca el camino," Soarin' se colocó los lentes protectores en su cabeza y abrió sus alas calmadamente.

"En sus marcas…" los Wonderbolts miraron con ansias la nube ya colocada encima del estadio, algunos en la multitud ya se habían percatado que el nimbo sobre ellos había ahuyentado a su regente y comenzaban a agitarse.

"Listos…" Rainbow Dash se colocó sus lentes a último momento, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el abismo frente a ella. Sapphire Bolt permanecía a un lado del telón con su mirada fija en la nube.

De esta, cuatro estelas de cirros salieron disparadas en dirección de los puntos cardinales.

"¡Fuera!" los cuatro Pegasos salieron disparados hacia el centro del estadio, cada uno con dirección a una estela en particular. Estas no prestaron atención de sus perseguidores, juntándose en el centro del estadio. Al disiparse las nubes oscuras detrás de sus flancos, cuatro Pegasos vestidos de manera análoga a los Wonderbolts, pero en colores oscuros, aparecieron. Uno de ellos se quitó los lentes, revelando unos ojos color miel que se posaron sobre la presencia de Sapphire Bolt.

"Manténganlos ocupados," dijo el Pegaso con voz femenina profunda y un tono arrogante, "yo iré por el chico."

"Enseguida, jefa," otro con melena azul claro con blanco respondió con una voz muy grave, volteándose hacia los Wonderbolts que se acercaban velozmente.

"Rainbow Dash, céntrate en Starry Skies, la necesito neutralizada. Soarin', distrae a Stratus y Charger, no los quiero atrás de mí; Flare Charge, ven conmigo, necesitaré tu ayuda para frenar a Nightshade," ordenó con entereza Spitfire, el resto de su equipo se reunió atrás de ella para afirmar su orden.

"¡Si, señora!" gritaron todos al unísono, rompiendo su formación para acatar lo ordenado. Rainbow Dash giró su cuerpo a la izquierda para ir tras un Pegaso con melena purpura y lila, que volaba hacia arriba con intención de alejarse. Soarin rompió fila hacia la derecha, fijando su curso hacia dos Pegasos de complexión robusta y fornida. Uno de ellos alzó sus lentes para acertarle al Wonderbolt una mirada llena de odio con sus ojos de color verde claro. El otro, solo acomodó su estilizado peinado pasando una de sus pezuñas en su melena azul verdosa.

"_¿Qué demonios está pasando?"_ se preguntó Ampy con algo de temor, inmovilizado por su creciente curiosidad. Al notar que la Pegaso con melena azul marino volaba hacia él, voló hacia adentro del telón lo más rápido que pudo.

La estela de arcoíris característica de Rainbow Dash se extendía por varios metros, atrás de otra estela de nubes oscuras de la cual sobresalía una melena purpura alternada con rosa. Trataba de darle alcance, pero la especialidad de Dash era la caída en picada, no el vuelo horizontal. Se veía el esfuerzo en su rostro para siquiera mantener la distancia de Starry Skies.

"¡Oigan, negros!" Exclamó Soarin' arrogantemente, atrayendo la atención de los dos Pegasos que le asignaron como blanco. Mientras tanto, Flare

Charge y Spitfire aceleraron hacia Nightshade. Al notar esto, la líder del otro equipo movió sus alas y entro al Telón a una velocidad impresionante.

"Maldita sea, odio que haga eso," dijo Flare con frustración.

"Céntrate, Flare," agregó Spitfire, "no sabemos qué es lo que quiera, aprieta el paso."

El llamado de Soarin' no solo atrajo la atención de sus blancos, si no que ocasiono furia en uno de ellos.

"Basta, Charger," dijo el Pegaso con ojos verdes, "le voy a arrancar la espina."

"Tranquilo, Stratus," respondió su aliado con voz calmada, "hay que obedecer a la jefa y entretenerlos, ya habrá tiempo para matarlos."

"No me interesa," inclinó su cuerpo hacia Soarin', quien les miraba confiado, "ese marica es mío."

"No tan rápido," Charger le tomó de la cola con sus pezuñas antes de que saliera disparado, "están siguiendo a la jefa, y hay que protegerla."

Stratus gruñó enojado, y calmó el movimiento de sus alas.

"¿Qué pasa, negros?" dijo Soarin' a la distancia con voz burlona, "¿los Shadowbolts se arrugan?" Las burlas causaban rabia en el antiguo miembro de la guardia real, pero rebotaban en el rostro del conocido mafioso que le acompañaba.

"Vamos, solo déjame romperle una pierna."

"No, maldita sea," respondió Charger exasperado, "hay que limpiarle el camino a la jefa, y no creo que le guste desobedezcamos sus órdenes."

"¡Vamos nenas!" el Wonderbolt comenzó a bailar en el aire, provocándolos con una de sus pezuñas.

"Tu ve con la jefa," Stratus salió disparado hacia Soarin', ignorando la voz de razón de su aliado. Al ver esto, el Pegaso de uniforme azul voló en dirección opuesta para huir de su furibundo enemigo.

"No puedo creer que Nightshade lo haya hecho segundo al mando…" se cubrió el rostro con una pezuña decepcionado.

Detrás del telón, todos los concursantes ya se habían ido y Ampy no tenía una idea diferente. Las nubes en el suelo estaban cubiertas por hojas de papel, parecía que había pasado un tornado.

"¿A dónde vas?" Ampy se congeló al escuchar la voz de Nightshade detrás de él.

"A la salida, ¿por?" su respuesta pareció tranquilizarle, pero su corazón no paraba de latir rápidamente.

"Buena respuesta, amigo," la yegua uniformada avanzó hacia la espalda de Ampy, el sonido de su caminar se escuchó en todo el salón con claridad,

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Sapphire Bolt," se dio la vuelta para que sus ojos naranja se encontraran con los miel de Nightshade, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No te dejes intimidar por nuestra… peculiar entrada," el tono de su voz cambio drásticamente para mostrar cierto grado de amabilidad, "Somos un grupo independiente que busca la liberación de Equestria."

"¿Qué?" Ampy se dio la vuelta sorprendido, "explícate."

"Nos hacemos llamar 'los Shadowbolts' y hemos sido marcados equivocadamente como un grupo terrorista, por conveniencias de la Princesa Celestia," se acercó lo suficiente para extenderle la pezuña a Ampy, y lo hizo con una sonrisa, "Mi nombre es Nightshade, un gusto conocerte."

"Me dicen Ampy, por el peinado," pensó que mantener la cordialidad con la desconocida era la mejor estrategia para evitar que algo malo le pasara.

"¿Ampy?" Nightshade alzó una ceja, "muy original. Bueno, no te entretendré mucho e iré directo al grano; te hemos estado observando y nos gustaría tener a alguien de tu perfil entre nosotros."

"¿Observaron mi presentación?"

"No hizo falta, sabemos lo que puedes hacer."

"Muchos Pegasos sacan rayos al volar, no hay nada de especial en eso."

"Tú sabes muy bien a qué me refiero," una sonrisa algo malévola se dibujó en sus labios.

Afuera en el estadio, Charger había alcanzado a las dos Wonderbolts y les cortó el camino, mirándoles detrás de sus polarizadas gafas amarillas. Spitfire, al ver esto, frenó de golpe para corregir su rumbo, dándole a entender a su compañera que entretuviera al potro enfrente.

"¿A dónde?" Charger se movió velozmente para frenarle el camino a Spitfire. Flare giró para taclearlo, empujándolo contra la pared violentamente. El fornido Pegaso volteó a ver los ojos azul verde y se levantó las gafas, revelando ojos café oscuro.

"No suelo golpear damas…" El Pegaso levantó una de sus pezuñas y le conectó un enérgico puñetazo a la quijada, haciéndola retroceder aturdida. Charger aprovechó y voló a toda velocidad en dirección de Spitfire, quien ya se acercaba al telón.

"¡Dash!" exclamó la aturdida Flare Charge, su compañera giró su cabeza hacia abajo atendiendo el llamado, "¡Relevo!"

"¡Entendido!" Dash dio una pirueta hacia adelante, cambió el rumbo para una caída en picada. Siendo su especialidad, la novata de los Wonderbolts alcanzó una velocidad impresionante en tan solo segundos.

Su relevo, cuya especialidad era el vuelo vertical, alcanzó una velocidad parecida a la de la novata en poco tiempo, saliendo de su aturdimiento rápidamente.

"_Más rápido…" _pensó Rainbow Dash para forzarse a aumentar su increíble velocidad. Al poner sus pezuñas delante de su rostro, facilitó que un cono supersónico se formara alrededor de ella, liberando electricidad al ambiente.

"¡Ya te tengo!" Exclamó Charger a tan solo unos metros de Spitfire, tratando de alcanzarle con una pezuña. Antes de que pudiera tocarle la cola, Rainbow Dash le conectó una poderosa tacleada directo a la espalda, llevándoselo hacia abajo.

"¡El camino está libre, jefa!" el efecto Doppler ahogó la voz de la novata, pero Spitfire alcanzó a oírla. Con un suspiro de tranquilidad, aceleró hacia el telón.

Detrás del mismo, Ampy retrocedió impactado por las palabras de la Shadowbolt.

"En verdad no sé a qué te refieres," era obvio que negaba la verdad, el nerviosismo en su voz lo delataba.

"No juegues conmigo, Ampy," Nightshade avanzó intimidantemente hacia él con su mirada clavada en los ojos del joven Pegaso.

"No estoy jugando," bajo la cabeza para esquivar la agobiante mirada, "no sé de qué estás hablando."

"¡Mientes!" le soltó una cachetada a la mejilla izquierda y Ampy retrocedió aturdido. Detrás de uno de los pilares, su amiga y rival Blueball Roycewicz miraba atónita.

"¡No lo toques!" exclamó Blueball, caminando hacia Nightshade con valentía.

"Pero si no es Blueball Roycewicz…" el gesto en el rostro de la Shadowbolt no inspiraba confianza, "qué útil que los dos estén aquí."

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Roycewicz?" preguntó Ampy sorprendido.

"Me quedé a ver a los Wonderbolts," Blueball caminó a un lado de Ampy, "¿qué culpa tengo?"

"Pónganme atención, muchachitos," Nightshade alzó su voz de manera amenazante, "los dos vendrán conmigo, y más les vale que sea por las buenas."

"No puedes obligarnos," respondió instantáneamente Ampy con firmeza.

"Oh, niños…" el cuerpo de Nightshade comenzó a emanar una aura oscura que se esparció por el cuarto como neblina. Los dos jóvenes quedaron completamente atónitos y se sentían inmovilizados por esta aura, "claro que puedo obligarlos."

"¡Déjalos ir, Nightshade!" Spitfire atravesó la cortina roja y embistió a la Shadowbolt, llevándola contra la pared. El aura que salía de ella se desvaneció casi al instante, liberando a los dos Pegasos que yacían paralizados.

"¿Qué demonios están esperando?" Spitfire volteó a verlos con desesperación, "¡Lárguense de aquí!"

Ampy asintió la cabeza, por impulso más que otra cosa, y empezó a correr a la salida. Blueball, sin embargo, permaneció atónita al tener un Wonderbolt tan cerca de ella.

"¡Vámonos!" Sapphire Bolt corrió de vuelta a ella y le tomó de una pezuña, jalándola con él al techo. Su amiga salió del trance unos instantes después, soltándose del agarre de Ampy. Juntos, aceleraron por el techo inexistente hacia la fábrica de nubes que se ubica al oeste del estadio. Las localidades aledañas al estadio se encontraban absolutamente vacías, ni un solo Pony era reconocible en la distancia. Detrás, podían oír o incluso ver como los Pegasos se correteaban sin cuartel.

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" preguntó Blueball preocupada, manteniendo el paso de su amigo.

"Nos podemos esconder en la fábrica de nubes, no creo nos vayan a buscar ahí," señaló con una pezuña el peculiar arreglo de nubes blancas rodeado de nubes más oscuras.

"No creo sea una buena idea," la preocupación parecía crecer en ella.

"Si estos sujetos nos han estado vigilando, creo que ir a nuestras casas es una idea estúpida."

"Tienes un punto…" se tocó el mentón, acreditándole la razón sin pronunciar una palabra.

De vuelta en el estadio, Nightshade tenía su mirada fija en Spitfire, llena de odio.

"No sé qué es lo que tramas, pero te aseguro que no lo dejare pasar," aseveró la líder de los Wonderbolts apretando los dientes.

"Quiero ver que lo intentes," después de mirarle por unos segundos, le conectó una patada al estómago con la suficiente fuerza para lanzarla contra la pared opuesta a diez metros.

Nightshade aprovechó el aturdimiento y despegó en dirección de los jóvenes, frenándose en la cima del estadio.

"¡Shadowbolts!" su llamado los reunió en tan solo unos segundos, ignorando por completo a quienes perseguían, "necesito a esos dos Pegasos con vida."

"No será tan fácil con esos molestos Wonderbolts atrás, jefa," dijo Starry Skies con un acento andaluz, muy característico de la aristocracia de Cloudsdale de la que provenía.

"Lo sé, por eso necesito que me escuchen. Stratus, quédate aquí con Starry Skies y entreténganlos a toda costa. Charger, ven conmigo."

"¿Me podrías dejar un traductor si es que me quiere hablar?" dijo Stratus de manera sarcástica, ganándose un puñetazo al hombro por parte de su colega.

"Dejen de jugar, hay trabajo que hacer," dijo Nightshade con liderazgo, cortando el momento de golpe. Starry Skies y el segundo al mando se voltearon hacia el estadio para interceptar a algún Wonderbolt. Los otros dos, siguieron el rastro electrostático que dejaba Ampy al volar, visible solo a los ojos de Charger.

"Se fueron hacia la fábrica," señaló Charger con una pezuña a la distancia.

"Pues, ¿Qué estamos esperando?" batieron sus alas, partiendo en dirección de la fábrica de nubes.

En el estadio, los confundidos Wonderbolts se preguntaban a donde se habían ido los terroristas, juntándose en el centro del estadio.

"¿A dónde se fueron?" preguntó Flare Charge exhausta.

"¡Los negros se arrugaron!" exclamó Soarin' al aire, tratando de provocarlos si es que lo escuchasen.

"No les digas negros, es racista," Rainbow Dash le respondió con una mirada fría.

"Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí papando moscas, tenemos que ir y buscarlos," dijo Flare con ansiedad.

"Espera," respondió de inmediato Soarin' con autoridad, pertinente por ser el segundo al mando, "tenemos que esperar ordenes de Spitfire antes de movernos."

"Pues llegaron las ordenes, muchachos," su líder voló hacia ellos lo más rápido que puedo, señalándoles con una pezuña que se reunieran a su alrededor.

"No te gusta dejarnos 'volando', ¿verdad?" dijo Soarin en tono de broma.

"Muy chistoso," Spitfire le acertó una mirada despectiva, "al parecer los Shadowbolts están aquí por Sapphire Bolt, y probablemente ya estén muy cerca de él."

"¿Qué querrían ellos del muchacho?" preguntó Flare.

"Creo que lo mismo que nosotros," su respuesta inquietó al grupo, Rainbow Dash parecía la más agitada por ello.

"¿Crees que se les vaya a unir?, recordarás que intentaron hacerlo conmigo," dijo la novata con angustia.

"Espero que no, pero preferiría asegurarme de ello. El plan es así," todos los Wonderbolts centraron su atención en la líder, "Soarin', conociendo a Nightshade seguro que tiene una emboscada lista si intentamos salir volando. Tú y Flare Charge encárguense de ello mientras yo y Rainbow Dash nos escabullimos por la entrada principal."

"¿No estarán esperando por encima de la entrada principal?" remarcó Soarin' alzando una ceja.

"No, pues espera que la siga por donde vi que se fue. Confía en mí."

"Muy bien, jefa," el único Pegaso masculino enderezó su cuerpo y le dio un saludo militar.

"Ya saben sus órdenes, ¡cúmplanlas!" al cabo de su grito, los Wonderbolts rompieron fila en dos pares. Flare Charge y Soarin' volaron hacia la parte superior del estadio, atrayendo la atención de Stratus y Starry Skies como Spitfire lo había predicho, comenzando una persecución frenética por todo el inmueble hecho de nubes.

Rainbow Dash y su líder bajaron al nivel cubierto por el Telón, el cual ya había caído y colgaba de un borde.

"¿Crees que la distracción de Soarin' y Flare Charge funcione?" preguntó Rainbow con algo de angustia, corriendo al lado de Spitfire por un pasillo marcado por pilares hecho de nubes.

"Ya se han de estar preguntando en donde estamos, pero no tienen forma de comunicarse entre ellos."

"¿Cómo sabremos hacia dónde fueron?"

"Nightshade será muy veloz, pero no puede esconder la estela oscura que deja detrás de su vuelo. La seguimos y llegaremos a Sapphire Bolt."

"Esperemos que tengas razón…" Spitfire pateó la puerta de nubes con la fuerza suficiente para vaporizarle. Los Wonderbolts alzaron la mirada al cielo para ubicar el rastro de Nightshade.

"Por ahí, sígueme," Spitfire abrió sus alas y se elevó con dirección al oeste, viendo hacia la fábrica de nubes.

A unas millas de ahí, en las cercanías de la fábrica, Sapphire Bolt y Blueball Roycewicz se recargaron en la pared azul junto a la puerta hecha de nubes para descansar de su veloz vuelo.

"Creo que los perdimos," dijo Ampy entre sus jadeos. Blueball, sin embargo, permanecía activa y revisaba sus alrededores con su mirada.

"¿A dónde se fueron todos?" preguntó al notar la ausencia de toda forma de vida a su alrededor. Las nubes negras que flotaban arriba de unas gigantescas tuberías humeantes liberaban rayos al ambiente, llenando el aire con su estruendoso sonar.

"Como hoy era la competencia, los Pegasos de la fábrica no trabajan," respondió ya con más aire, su jadeo disminuía más y más.

"Mucho mejor, nos podemos esconder adentro."

"¿Estás loca?" dijo Ampy avasallado, "ese lugar es peligroso."

"Es eso o que nos atrape la extraña Pegaso loca," Blueball se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Adentro, se veían varios mecanismos de refinación de nubes alrededor del espacioso inmueble, desde su creación hasta su salida por los tubos en el techo. Debido al día de asueto, las luces de las instalaciones estaban apagadas, la única luz adentro era la que los rayos de las nubes dejaban pasar por los amplios ventanales en el techo.

"A veces me pregunto por qué te hablo…" resignado, Ampy entró a la fábrica detrás de su amiga. Pegados el uno al otro, caminaron por la oscuridad hacia el centro.

"Ya estamos adentro, ¿ahora qué?" preguntó Ampy nervioso.

"Esperamos," un rayo iluminó el área al cabo de su frase, la maquinaria de color blanco se vio con toda claridad por solo un instante.

"Lástima que ya no pudiste participar," Ampy creyó que una pequeña charla era la mejor manera de calmarse, pues sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho con cada latido que daba.

"Eh… pues ya ni modo," alzó los hombros como si no le importara, "lo que quería era ver a los Wonderbolts y ya los vi."

"Espero no verlos más, mira todos los problemas que causan."

"No digas eso," otro rayo permitió ver sus iris rosados junto con su rostro de disgusto, "ojalá con esto nos estén siguiendo."

"Si tú lo dices…" Ampy giró sus ojos ignorándola por completo. Al hacerlo, le pareció ver por un instante una silueta pasar por uno de los ventanales arriba. Un escalofrío corrió por toda su espina al notarlo.

"No te separes," tomó a Blueball de una pezuña y le puso atrás de su presencia. Ampy movía su cabeza junto con su mirada para disipar o confirmar sus sospechas, la Pegaso detrás hacia exactamente lo mismo.

"Pase lo que pase, no te separes," susurró Sapphire Bolt al oído de su amiga al ver una sombra en el suelo por un instante, revelada por otro rayo.

Cuando la oscuridad les cubrió nuevamente, Nightshade ya estaba parada frente a ellos.

"Te preguntaré una vez más," dijo con malicia en su voz, "¿te unirás a nuestra causa?"

"No tengo suficientes razones para tomar esa decisión," respondió Ampy con nerviosismo, Blueball se asomaba detrás de él con cautela.

"Tienes razón, joven," el gesto en el rostro de la Shadowbolt mostraba el hecho de que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Ampy, "pues te las daré."

Dos relámpagos sacudieron los ventanales mientras Nightshade caminaba hacia ellos, se le veía pensativa, buscando las palabras indicadas.

"Somos una organización... independiente," alzó su mirada hacia los ojos naranja de Ampy, "lo único que deseamos es un cambio en Equestria, y al intentarlo hemos sido marcados como terroristas por la Princesa Celestia. Ella, jóvenes, es la razón del atraso cultural que sufre nuestra nación, pues sus acciones racistas contra las razas de los ponies distintas de los unicornios previenen que los Pegasos o Ponies terrestres tengan acceso a una mejor educación."

"He oído de eso," Blueball salió de su cobertura en simpatía con las palabras de la Shadowbolt, "mi padre me ha hablado mucho de eso."

"Entonces tu padre ha escuchado a las personas correctas, Blueball Roycewicz," una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Nightshade.

"Yo no me manejo por ideales políticos o luchas burocráticas, si eso es todo lo que tienes para convencerme, no me uniré," dijo Ampy tajantemente, enfriando su mente y corazón para mirarla fríamente.

"Si no tenemos éxito, Celestia exterminará a las demás clases de ponies. El tenerte entre nosotros no solo te salvará del apocalipsis que la Princesa planea, te permitirá desarrollar todo tu potencial."

"¿Por qué me necesitan?" Ampy preguntó exasperado.

"Porque tú eres único, Sapphire Bolt. Fuiste bendecido con una impresionante habilidad al volar, una con mayor potencial que cualquiera de los que ya estamos aquí."

"Halagarme no te salvará, me he decidido y he dicho que no me uniré," Ampy alejó su mirada con desprecio lejos de Nightshade con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

"No es la mejor decisión, y creo que lo sabes," la Shadowbolt extendió sus piernas en preparación, un destello proveniente de un relámpago se vio ahogado por el aura oscura que emanaba del cuerpo de Nightshade, paralizándolos con solo verla.

"Si no vienes por las buenas, ¡vendrás por las malas!" su grito pareció ahogarse en el aura que ya les llegaba hasta el cuello. Antes de perder toda visión a la oscuridad, los ojos de Nightshade comenzaron a brillar en un color dorado intenso.

"¡Déjalos en paz!" un grito lejano llegó a los oídos de los dos Pegasos, trayendo un nuevo sentido de esperanza consigo. Enmudecido por la oscuridad, pudieron ver como la puerta era azotada y un Pegaso volaba a toda velocidad contra Nightshade a quien embistió ferozmente.

Cuando recuperaron la audición, escucharon como el ventanal sobre ellos era quebrado súbitamente, bañándolos con pequeños fragmentos de vidrio.

"¡Rainbow Dash!" exclamó Spitfire conteniendo a Nightshade, "llévatelos de aquí."

"Enseguida," la novata asintió la cabeza al descender entre el vidrio roto. Los dos jóvenes le miraron anonadados por las circunstancias.

"¡¿Qué están esperando?" gritó Spitfire con desesperación.

"¡Vámonos!" Rainbow Dash les sacudió del hombro para que reaccionara alguno de los dos Pegasos, y fue Blueball la que sacudió la cabeza junto con el aturdimiento primero. Ella alzó la cabeza para ver una sombra pasar sobre el marco del ventanal roto gracias a un relámpago por solo unos instantes.

"¡Cuidado, Rainbow Dash!" Exclamó Blueball súbitamente, empujando a la Wonderbolt a un lado para que no fuera impactada por Charger, quien descendía a toda velocidad para embestirla.

El golpe lanzó a Blueball contra la maquinaria de nubes escondida entre la oscuridad. Un agudo gritó escapó de su pecho cuando la electricidad que se inyectaba a las nubes comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo, iluminando el todo el lugar con un azul intenso. Ampy finalmente reaccionó al grito de su amiga, mirando cómo se retorcía por el flujo de energía en su cuerpo.

Mientras más tiempo transcurría, más fuerte se volvían los gritos de Blueball, quien comenzó a cambiar su coloración en pelo y piel a un color azul oscuro. Naturalmente, Ampy intentó correr para sacarla de ahí, pero Rainbow Dash le tomó del torso y se lo llevó volando lejos de ahí, susurrándole algo que él no entendió al oído, su único deseo era interrumpir el sufrimiento de Blueball Roycewicz.

Spitfire soltó a Nightshade y voló hacia ellos, ordenando algo que Sapphire Bolt fue incapaz de entender, en su cabeza solo escuchaba los gritos de su amiga. Contra su voluntad, los Wonderbolts se lo llevaron por el agujero en el ventanal, ignorando por completo a Blueball, quien no paraba de gritar en dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

Camuflaje

Un Fan Fiction de: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Por: RoflLuxRay

Capitulo 2

"¡¿Pero quién demonios creen que son?" preguntó Ampy encolerizado cuando Rainbow Dash le soltó sobre unas nubes en lo que parecía el patio de un edificio grisáceo al que los Wonderbolts le habían llevado.

"Te acabamos de salvar el pellejo, deberías estar agradecido," respondió Flare Charge indignada, quitándose las gafas de sus ojos.

"¿Agradecido?" Ampy tomó a la Wonderbolt ojiazul del traje y la miró con furia, "dejaron a mi amiga a morir en esa fábrica, y ella los idolatraba."

"Sentimos mucho lo de tu amiga," Spitfire aterrizó a un lado de Flare y se quitó la máscara de su cara, "pero necesitábamos sacarte de ahí."

"¿Por qué todo el mundo me necesita?" Ampy soltó a la Wonderbolt y levantó su rostro hacia el cielo claro con una mirada llena de desesperación.

"Por lo que puedes hacer," la líder se acercó a él con algo de cautela, "eres un Pegaso único."

"No me digas me vas a pedir que me una…" dijo Ampy con ironía.

"Nosotros no lo haremos," Spitfire caminó hacia la puerta hecha de nubes y le abrió, revelando un salón dorado adornado con banderines rosados. Una carpeta roja recorría todo el suelo hacia un trono dorado donde la Princesa Celestia se sentaba y miraba con gracia hacia la entrada, "Lo hará la Princesa."

Los cuatro Wonderbolts llevaron al joven Pegaso adentro del salón, la Princesa los miraba con tranquilidad, protegida a la base de las escaleras que llevaban a su trono por dos fornidos Pegasos de guardia.

"Wonderbolts reportándose, su majestad," Spitfire dijo al ofrecer un saludo militar a una de las dos regentes de Equestria, gesto que el resto de su escuadrón imitó.

"Levántense, Wonderbolts," dijo la Princesa con tranquilidad, "¿es este el Pegaso del que Soarin' me hablaba?"

"Así es, Princesa," Spitfire se levantó y señaló a Ampy, "él es Sapphire Bolt."

"Un honor, su majestad," dijo Ampy haciendo una reverencia, pues nunca antes una Alicornio le había dirigido la palabra.

"Reconozco que las acciones de los Wonderbolts fueron las incorrectas, pero por fortuna, me han informado que Blueball Roycewicz se encuentra grave, pero estable en el Hospital de Ponyville."

La cara de Ampy lentamente cambio a una sonrisa, "¿Puedo ir a verla?"

"Por supuesto, pero antes de eso…" Celestia ordenó a sus guardias con una pezuña que abandonaran el salón. A trote lento, los Pegasos con armadura dorada salieron por una puerta en la pared de la derecha. Cuando cerraron las nubes, Celestia aclaró su garganta.

"Hay unas cosas que deberías saber, pues nuestro interés lo demanda." El tono en la voz de la Princesa se tornó mucho más serio, "Te habrás dado cuenta que los Wonderbolts hacen más que solo acrobacias en el aire."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ampy fingiendo sorpresa, tanto que la misma Princesa compró su escepticismo.

"Los Wonderbolts son, en realidad, un conjunto de Pegasos cuya misión es velar por la seguridad de toda Equestria, un escuadrón de élite escogido de entre miles que trabaja solo bajo mis órdenes. Tú, Sapphire Bolt, naciste con una habilidad única, cuya adición al equipo es de crucial importancia."

"Agradezco la oferta, pero tengo que rechazarla," dijo Ampy con entereza, mirando directo hacia la princesa, "no es mi sueño el luchar por mi país."

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es?" preguntó Celestia con un sentido místico en sus palabras.

"Lo que quiero es pulir mi alma, mis alas y mis habilidades. Batir todos los tiempos, imponer records inalcanzables. Inmortalizar mi nombre por mi velocidad."

"¿Que tal inmortalizar tu persona a través de tus acciones?" Ampy abrió los ojos ampliamente con las palabras de Celestia, "Los sueños son algo que nos acompañan a lo largo de nuestras vidas, sirviéndonos de objetivo o meta a alcanzar. Lo que no todos reconocemos, es que a veces nuestras acciones no son las adecuadas si queremos alcanzar estos sueños, de ahí que varios Ponies no se sientan muy complacidos con la Cutie Mark que les tocó portar."

"Yo sé que con entrenamiento diario alcanzaré mi sueño de pasar a la historia," Ampy dijo en un intento de debatir las palabras de la mismísima Princesa.

"Y no dudo que lo hagas," Celestia bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues ya tenía la sabiduría adecuada para el joven, "pero si lo que deseas es inmortalizar tu nombre, grabarlo con letras doradas en la historia, ¿Por qué hacerlo con algo que se puede vencer, con algo que puede distorsionarse con el paso de las generaciones?"

"Explícate."

"Si aceptas mi oferta, no solo te aseguro pasarás a la historia, si no que serás un modelo a seguir para las generaciones venideras. Equestria está al borde de una catástrofe, y te pido nos ayudes a evitarla. Serás recordado por todos si tenemos éxito," Celestia era conocida por sus impresionantes habilidades de persuasión por todos sus súbditos, lo cual era tanto buena como mala fama para ella.

"No soy bueno para pelear, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que haría," su voluntad comenzaba a doblarse lentamente ante el fijo contemple de la regente.

"Su misión no es exterminar," aclaró rápidamente Celestia, "su misión es velar por la paz, son la primera y última línea de defensa para Equestria. Si llegas a aceptar, serías entrenado antes de empezar a cumplir deberes."

"¿Me dejarán volar tan rápido como me guste, sin que me limiten?"

"Todos los Wonderbolts son veloces y especiales en algo, si están aquí es porque vuelan lo más rápido que gustan."

"_No parece una mala idea…" pensó Ampy tocándose el mentón, "¿pero cómo sabré lo que traman?"_

"¿Has tomado una decisión?" pregunto Celestia con autoridad.

"Me uniré si respondes una pregunta," Ampy dio unos pasos hacia las escaleras, confrontando la pesada mirada de los ojos lavanda de Celestia, "¿Por qué existen los Shadowbolts?"

"Ah…" Celestia pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, "ellos… son Pegasos que perdieron el rumbo, traidores a la patria. Se aparecen de vez en cuando para arruinar algún evento, argumentando que liberarán Equestria de mi milenario reino de tiranía."

Ampy guardo silencio, satisfecho con la elocuente respuesta de Celestia. A pesar de que no podía perdonar las acciones de los Wonderbolts, el unírseles ya no parecía una buena idea si lo que hacían era otra cosa distinta que volar con atrevidas acrobacias. Él nunca pensó dedicarse a otra cosa que no fuera el volar distancias en el menor tiempo posible, pero siempre jugueteó con la idea de usar su velocidad, su obsesión por el límite de tiempo, para blandir el justo brazo de su justicia, pero no la justicia de alguien más.

"Muy bien, Celestia," dijo con una tenue sonrisa en labios, "me uniré a ustedes."

"Me da gusto, Sapphire Bolt," Celestia asintió la cabeza agradecida.

"Por favor," agregó inmediatamente el potro de melena bicolor, "llámeme Ampy, es por el peinado."

"Muy bien, Ampy. ¡Spitfire!" La líder enderezó su pose al escuchar la firme voz de su Princesa, "llévatelo y adiéstralo. Lo necesito listo a más tardar el viernes."

"Enseguida," Spitfire puso una pezuña en la espalda de Ampy y le hizo caminar hacia la puerta por la que entraron.

"¿Podría mandarle un saludo a mi amiga?" preguntó Ampy girando su cabeza violentamente hacia Celestia.

"Con todo gusto," respondió la Princesa antes de que Spitfire cerrara la puerta del salón. Los Wonderbolts se reunieron a su alrededor casi instantáneamente, mirándolo con expectativa.

"¿Qué procede?" dijo Ampy ocultando su incomodidad por los ocho ojos que tenía encima.

"Pues primero debemos hacerte pruebas: Una de velocidad, una de habilidad y una de combate," respondió Spitfire separándose del grupo.

"¿Por qué no se presentan?" sugirió Ampy al instante, "digo, ya saben de mí, ¿por qué no me dicen sus nombres y que hacen aquí?"

"Me agrada la actitud de este chico," dijo Soarin' entusiasmado, "¿por qué no empiezas, Spitfire?"

"Muy bien," respondió la líder con una cálida sonrisa, "Yo soy Spitfire y soy la líder de los Wonderbolts, si sigues órdenes y no haces estupideces serás bienvenido aquí."

"Me llamo Soarin'," el Pegaso azul caminó hacia Ampy ofreciéndole una pezuña, "soy el segundo al mando de aquí, así como el que cuenta los chistes malos y le da gracia al grupo."

"Me dicen Flare Charge," la Pegaso roja dijo quitándose su máscara y lentes, sacudiendo su corta y lacia melena por el aire, "me encargo de tácticas y reconocimiento."

"Y yo soy Rainbow Dash," siguió el ejemplo de remover su máscara y lentes de los demás, su melena era del color del mismo arcoíris y se deslizaba por todo su cuello hasta la espalda, "y al parecer ya no seré la novata del grupo."

"Ya nos conoces, ¿ahora por qué no te presentas oficialmente?" dijo Spitfire con su sonrisa, la cual ya se había esparcido por el grupo.

"Yo soy Sapphire Bolt, pero me dicen Ampy, por el peinado," respondió el joven Pegaso pasando un casco por su melena.

"Seguro que tenerte entre nosotros beneficiará nuestra causa. Pero antes de que empieces a volar entre nosotros, vas a necesitar tu uniforme," dijo Spitfire, flotando hacia el borde de la nube en la que estaba el edificio.

"¿Voy a tener que usar su clásico azul con amarillo?" preguntó Ampy con decepción.

"Es nuestro camuflaje, te acostumbrarás," el resto de los Wonderbolts siguieron a su líder al borde de la nube, volando hacia su lado.

"¿Camuflaje?" Ampy alzó una ceja sorprendido.

"Si vienes verás el por qué. Además, aprovecharé esta oportunidad para ver qué tan rápido vuelas," Ampy batió sus alas y levitó hacia un lado de Flare Charge.

"¿A cuánto queda nuestro destino?" preguntó con ansiedad, alzando la otra ceja con arrogancia.

"Aproximadamente a dos minutos de aquí a máxima velocidad," respondió Rainbow Dash colocándose sus lentes de vuelta.

"Llegare en uno con cincuenta," Ampy inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, preparando su vuelo.

"Solo trata de mantener el paso, no queremos que te pierdas," advirtió Spitfire, "Ah, se me olvidaba," se quitó los lentes y se los dio a Sapphire Bolt, "ponte esto si no quieres perderte."

"De acuerdo," se colocó los lentes en su rostro sin intención alguna de obedecer a Spitfire en cuanto a mantener el paso, quería mostrarles de que estaba hecho.

"¡Wonderbolts…!" todos asumieron posición de despegue inclinando sus cuerpos hacia adelante, "¡fuera!"

Los cinco Pegasos arrancaron a una velocidad impresionante, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos para no chocar, como les enseñan a los potrancos en la escuela de vuelo. Ampy pareció rezagarse un poco ante el ritmo de los Wonderbolts, lo cual le incitó a redoblar su esfuerzo tan solo para alcanzarles.

"¡Wonderbolts, a la izquierda!" exclamó Spitfire, señalando la vuelta con una de sus pezuñas. Todos giraron su cuerpo y doblaron hacia el este, en dirección a un cumulo de nubes lejano.

"¡Sprint al final!" Spitfire ordenó y todos los Wonderbolts aceleraron aún más, condensando el aire alrededor de sus flancos. Ampy quedó más rezagado que antes, obligándolo a forzar su cuerpo al máximo.

"_Cascos al frente, y mira fijamente a un punto…"_ pensó en la frase que le había dicho su padre al entrenar. Al poner sus cascos al frente, cortaba el aire con mayor facilidad como todos los Wonderbolts. Y siempre que posaba su mirada sobre un punto fijo frente a él, este parecía acercarse más rápido, distorsionando sus alrededores. Sin siquiera notarlo, pasó a los Wonderbolts a una velocidad impresionante, dejándolos atónitos.

"No veo un cono sónico a su alrededor, ¿cómo hace eso?" dijo Soarin' con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Eso es lo que hace," respondió Spitfire al instante, "no vuela rápido, pero ralentiza el tiempo."

"Muchacho tramposo…" murmuró Flare Charge con una sonrisa en labios.

"¿Lo podemos alcanzar?" pregunto Rainbow Dash girando su cabeza hacia los demás.

"No lo creo, si lo intentamos solo frenará más al tiempo para que no lo hagamos."

"¿Entonces dejamos que se estrelle contra la nube?" dijo Flare con una pequeña carcajada.

"A ver si así aprende a seguir mis órdenes."

Ignorando el dialogo detrás, Ampy continuó su carrera hacia el cúmulo de nubes que ya veía bastante cerca. Pensando que su objetivo estaba detrás de este, aceleró para atravesarle y ahorrarse el giro alrededor.

Para su sorpresa, al intentar volar a través de las nubes, se estrelló violentamente contra ellas.

"_¿Qué demonios…?"_ pensó en un estado casi de desmayo, resbalando por las nubes antes de separarse de ellas batiendo sus alas.

"Por eso se siguen mis órdenes," dijo Spitfire en tono de regaño, tocando una parte de la sólida nube. Esta se abrió de un lado, exhibiendo algo parecido a un hangar metálico dentro del cúmulo.

Los Wonderbolts aterrizaron en el piso de mármol oscuro, encendiendo las luces en el techo al instante. Todo el hangar se extendía por varias decenas metros y solo tenía una pequeña puerta a la derecha de donde llegaron. Todos se quitaron su uniforme para dejarlo en capsulas pegadas a la pared, colocándolo sobre un modelo de Pony hecho a su medida; una barrera de vidrio se deslizó para proteger su valioso atuendo justo después de dejarlo ahí.

"Bienvenido a el potrero, hogar de los Wonderbolts," dijo Spitfire exhibiendo su piel amarilla y Cutie Mark en forma de rayo llameante, caminando hacia la puerta distante puerta de metal con el resto de su escuadrón detrás.

"¿Con que aquí es donde viven eh?" preguntó Ampy sorprendido por las instalaciones.

"Aquí es donde nos reunimos, tenemos una vida después de todo," aclaró Flare volteándose hacia él, permitiéndole observar la flecha llameante en su flanco.

"Te daremos el tour después, por ahora solo te mostraremos lo básico, el cuarto de reunión, el laboratorio del doc, los dormitorios…" agregó Spitfire al caminar por el desierto pasillo negro, iluminado por luces en el techo y a los lados.

Los Wonderbolts llevaron a Ampy hasta un gran cuarto circular con una gran pantalla en la pared, rodeado de una mesa pentagonal azul en el centro con cinco sillas amarillas en cada cara.

"Y yo que pensaba que solo hacían acrobacias…" dijo Ampy avasallado por la arquitectura del lugar.

"Hacemos mucho más que eso, aquí es el cuarto de reunión, donde discutimos las misiones y recibimos ordenes," Spitfire caminó por el cuarto hasta otra puerta deslizante al otro lado, guiándolos por otro pasillo hasta una puerta blanca marcada con 'laboratorio'.

"Este es el laboratorio del doc," la líder abrió la puerta mostrando un gran cuarto blanco con varias computadoras y matraces alineados sobre una mesa. Observando a través del microscopio óptico, un Pony terrestre de color café claro con la melena del mismo color pero más oscura giró su cabeza para recibir a todos con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Ya de vuelta?" preguntó con prisa en su voz, "pensé se tardarían más con toda esa locura de los Shadowbolts en la competencia del mejor volador joven, observé todo en el televisor," caminó hacia los Wonderbolts tomando su bata de la mesa y deslizándola sobre su espalda.

"Éste es el doc," Spitfire señaló al potro con una pezuña, "Doc, este es el nuevo."

"Interesante sujeto, Spitfire," el doc caminó hacia Ampy mirándolo con intriga, "no esperaba esta coloración, o esa melena de dos colores, o esa actitud desafiante visible en su lenguaje corporal, o esa enérgica vibra al entrar."

"El doc es así, pero créeme que no hay nadie tan inteligente como él en toda Equestria," apuntó Spitfire para calmar la mirada extraña en el rostro de Ampy.

"¿Solo el doc?" preguntó Ampy manteniendo su mirada.

"La gente me pregunta si el doctor qué, cuando, donde, pero jamás me preguntan quién. Tomando eso, y traduciéndolo a un idioma que se habla en mi natal Glascow, y añadiendo una pizca de ingenio de Pony, me hago llamar el Doctor Whooves, un placer conocerte, joven…" el extraño doctor dejo espacio para que Ampy se presentara formalmente.

"Sapphire Bolt, pero llámame Ampy, por el peinado," respondió incomodado por la persistente mirada del doctor.

"Combinación muy original, dada por la mezcla de colores en tu melena. Ampy… Ampy de Ampere, la unidad de medida reconocida para la electricidad, el diminutivo para darle un toque fresco, de juventud, ¿me equivoco?"

"No lo acoses tanto, Whooves," dijo Flare empujando al doctor lejos de Ampy, "acaba de llegar, luego lo podrás estudiar."

"Muy bien, asumo esto solo lo trajeron para la presentación," el doctor caminó de vuelta hacia su microscopio, "asegúrense de que tenga acceso a la información de sus pruebas para analizarlo, por favor."

"Claro que si, doc," dijo Spitfire riéndose entre dientes, "vámonos, Ampy."

"Hasta pronto, muchacho," dijo Whooves agitando una de sus pezuñas al aire antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Spitfire los llevó a otro pasillo con varias puertas de vidrio a los lados.

"Estos son los dormitorios," todos se detuvieron al lado de una puerta que no tenía nombre como todas las demás, "y este es el tuyo."

"¿Puedo echar un vistazo?" preguntó con ansiedad.

"No veo por qué no, adelante," Spitfire accedió, abriendo la puerta de vidrio polarizada para que Ampy entrara al espacioso dormitorio pintado completamente de blanco. En una esquina se veía una cómoda cama con sabanas azules con un pequeño estante de madera blanco a un lado. A los lados, se apreciaban mesas de madera con algunas libretas y plumas encima. De todos los lugares en Equestria, seguro este era de los mejores equipados en cuanto a tecnología.

"¿Ahora que procede?" dijo Ampy con ansiedad.

"Te haremos las pruebas, una vez que las acabes podrás disfrutar de esas comodidades."

"Pues dime qué demonios estamos esperando," la ansiedad en Ampy creció a un más.

"Entonces síguenos," Spitfire sonrió y le señaló a Ampy abandonara su nueva habitación, llevándolo por mas pasillos de vuelta al hangar.

"A continuación te haremos la prueba de velocidad; Soarin, abre la puerta," Spitfire le ordenó a su compañero quien rápidamente se apresuró a un lado del hangar y presiono un botón verde, abriendo la gigantesca compuerta.

"La primera prueba es la de velocidad, correrás contra Rainbow Dash en un sprint de ida y vuelta a un marcador ubicado a diez kilómetros de aquí."

"Suena lógico," dijo Ampy con una sonrisa confianzuda.

"No será fácil," Rainbow Dash caminó a su lado con una sonrisa parecida, "soy la más rápida de todos."

"¿De cuánto es el record?" Ampy hizo su pregunta reglamentaria.

"Cincuenta y siete segundos exactos," la Pegaso azul de colorida cabellera respondió orgullosa.

"_Será difícil batir eso…"_ se mordió un labio al pensarlo, preparando su cuerpo para el despegue. Rainbow Dash hizo exactamente lo mismo mientras Spitfire buscaba un silbato de entre sus cosas. Ampy comenzó a llenarse de nerviosismo, pues los Wonderbolts ya le habían superado con facilidad. Volteó hacia el reloj en su muñeca para ajustar el cronometro con su partida.

"_Relájate, aclara tu mente y vuela…"_ se repitió a sí mismo para apaciguar su nerviosismo. Los demás Wonderbolts miraban con expectativa, siempre era apasionante ver el desempeño de algún recluta.

"En sus marcas…" dijo Spitfire seguido de un silencio repleto de suspenso, "listos…" los dos Pegasos alistaron sus alas para el despegue, Ampy preparó su reloj para sincronizarlo con su despegue.

"¡Fuera!" ambos Ponies salieron disparados hacia el vacio delante, acelerando lo más rápido que podían. Naturalmente, Ampy perdió unos segundos por presionar el botón de su reloj, tratando de recuperar la distancia perdida agitando sus alas aún más rápido.

"_El novato es mío,"_ pensó Rainbow Dash al notar la ausencia Sapphire Bolt al borde de su vista. Llena de confianza, aceleró a un más para asegurar su aparente victoria. A la distancia, una pequeña nube con un gran poste amarillo comenzó a verse como lo que era y no una pequeña línea lejana.

"_Cascos al frente y céntrate en un punto,"_ se recitó Ampy, haciendo exactamente lo que su mente le dictaba. Haciendo esto, el espacio a su alrededor comenzó distorsionarse, con la línea vertical en la distancia en el centro.

Sin que ella lo notara, Ampy le rebasó fácilmente al doble de su velocidad.

"Oh, no lo harás," dijo Rainbow Dash, acelerando aún más al batir sus alas y asumir una pose similar a la de su rival. Al nivel de su flanco, el aire se condensó, formando un anillo que optaba por tomar los colores del arcoíris. Frente a ella, el aire comenzó a doblarse, formando un bello cono supersónico. Se veía el esfuerzo en su rostro, así como el dolor que sentía al viajar a tremenda velocidad. Le dio alcance a Ampy justo en el marcador, quebrando la barrera del sonido justo detrás del poste amarillo.

Al hacerlo, la explosión sónica originó lo que los Ponies conocen como el 'Sonic Rainboom', un gran arcoíris se esparció por el aire como una onda expansiva, lanzando a Rainbow Dash al triple de su velocidad actual mientras soltaba una estela multicolor de su melena.

Al estar protegido por su peculiar habilidad, Ampy aprecio la explosión en cámara lenta y de manera distorsionada, pues el espacio a su alrededor se alargaba, se estiraba. Pero esto no evitó que Rainbow Dash continuara alejándose de él a una velocidad impresionante, aún visible para él.

"_Vaya que es rápida…" pensó sorprendido por la velocidad de su oponente, "Basta, hay que centrarse. Mira un punto fijamente… observa cómo se acerca a ti."_

El espacio se estiró aún más, haciendo que su velocidad se duplicara. Y sin que se dieran cuenta, el hangar ya estaba casi enfrente de ellos.

"Vienen muy rápido, ¿verdad?" dijo Soarin' retrocediendo hacia la puerta con algo de temor.

"Eres un Wonderbolt, ¿y le tienes miedo a dos Pegasos volando hacia un hangar bastante amplio a alta velocidad, con pocas probabilidad de estrellarse contigo?" agregó Flare con bastante sarcasmo en su voz.

"Estos muchachos se van a embarrar en la pared, Soarin', ya que estas por allá, ¿podrías activar los colchones?" ordenó su líder con tranquilidad, apreciando como se acercaban los novatos a alta velocidad. El Pegaso azul presionó un botón junto a la puerta y un conjunto de grandes colchones blancos salieron de la pared para salvar a los dos Pegasos de una muerte segura, o de al menos una fractura.

Cruzaron la puerta del hangar sin reducir la velocidad, esperando ganar por un final de fotografía. Se estamparon de golpe en los colchones, sacudiendo toda la nube con la fuerza del impacto. La estela detrás de Rainbow Dash se desvaneció lentamente, y todos los demás pudieron ver como el espacio alrededor de Ampy recobraba su forma original.

"Traten de ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez," advirtió Spitfire con calma, en comparación a sus compañeros que se veían agitados.

"¿Quién ganó?" la cabeza de Rainbow Dash se despegó de los esponjados colchones, volteando hacia los Wonderbolts debajo.

"Tú ganaste por una milésima de segundo," respondió Flare mirando al reloj fugazmente.

"¡Sí!" Rainbow Dash se alejó con un solo batir de alas y comenzó a bailar en el aire, "gané, gané…"

"Denme el tiempo," agregó Ampy separándose de los colchones, aparentemente aturdido y mirando al reloj de su muñeca. Marcaba cincuenta y dos segundos. Sorprendido, volteó su mirada hacia el cronómetro digital en la pared, que marcaba treinta y dos segundos.

"¡Batí mi record por más de veinte segundos!" el baile de Rainbow Dash continuó después de aterrizar junto a sus compañeros.

"¿Por qué mi reloj marca cincuenta y dos segundos?" la pregunta de Ampy llamó la atención de todos. Rainbow corrió para tomar su muñeca y ver el reloj por sí misma.

"¿Cómo demonios haces eso?" preguntó la novata impresionada.

"Es lo que él hace-"

El doc salió corriendo de la puerta a un lado con un papel en su boca, se le veía más agitado de lo normal.

"Muchachos, tienen que ver esto," aventó el papel al aire antes de atraparlo con una de sus pezuñas.

"¿Por qué tan agitado?" preguntó Spitfire con una cálida sonrisa, el doctor y su prisa siempre le causo gracia.

"Acabo de recibir los datos de la prueba de velocidad, ¡y es impresionante!" respondió Whooves con emoción.

"Cuéntanos, entonces," dijo Soarin'.

"Muy bien," inhaló bastante aire antes de continuar, "El vuelo de Sapphire Bolt o Ampy, como le dicen, ocasiona un fenómeno muy conocido por la física moderna llamado dilatación temporal. No hay nada raro en eso, pues todos dilatamos el tiempo un poco al volar, pero lo interesante en él es que en realidad no vuela muy rápido, no más que el record de Soarin' de Mach .83. Lo especial de su vuelo es que aun a esa velocidad puede, de alguna manera, dilatar el tiempo, lo suficiente para el desfase de veinte segundos que hay entre los relojes. Nótese la distorsión espacial que Sapphire Bolt, o Ampy, arrastra al volar, ocasionada por la dilatación temporal. En teoría, Sapphire Bolt, o Ampy, es capaz de acercarse a la velocidad de la luz."

"Traducido al español…" remarcó Ampy con una ceja bien levantada.

"Quiero decir que dilatas el tiempo, y al hacerlo, distorsionas el espacio. Digamos que quieres viajar de un punto A, a otro punto B, la forma más fácil de hacerlo es trazando una línea entre los dos puntos. Pero lo que tú haces es doblar el tejido espacio tiempo, atrayendo el punto B hacia ti, asumiendo que eres el punto A, claro es. Al hacerlo, parece que avanzas a una gran velocidad, pero la verdad es que no alcanzas una gran velocidad, al menos en los datos que tengo registrados."

¿Estás diciendo que soy lento?" preguntó Ampy con algo de ofensa en su tono de voz.

"En teoría, si eres lento. Pero con tu extraña y peculiar habilidad es posible que vueles a un noventa y tres por ciento de la velocidad de la luz," Whooves dobló su papel y lo guardó en su bata blanca.

"¿Tú qué dices, doc?" dijo Spitfire, "¿Pasó la prueba?"

"Bueno, técnicamente perdió la carrera contra Rainbow Dash, pero masacró el tiempo límite anterior, solo tuvo una milésima de diferencia contra Rainbow Dash impulsada por el Sonic Rainboom y no estamos viendo todo su potencial. Yo le daba un six-pack y una medalla."

"Pues con eso estaríamos cubriendo la prueba de habilidad también, pues la usas como parte de tu vuelo. Ahora solo queda la prueba de combate," Spitfire caminó hacia las capsulas en la pared, "pero no te preocupes, no te haré pelear contra Soarin'. La prueba de combate consiste en lo siguiente…"

La líder se frenó de golpe y bajo la cabeza para mirar al suelo fijamente.

"¡…Piensa rápido!" se lanzó hacia Ampy sin avisarle, apenas dejándole espacio para que se pudiera quitar con un solo batir de sus alas. Flotando en el aire, observó como los Wonderbolts se alineaban frente a él.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó el agitado Pegaso juvenil.

"La prueba de combate consiste en evitar todos los golpes que te intentemos conectar," afirmó Flare con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Le arruinaste la sorpresa, ahora sabrá que lo intentaremos golpear," remarcó Soarin con una sonrisa parecida, Ampy retrocedió anonadado, en realidad no sabía si estaban bromeando o si hablaban en serio.

"Míralo, no sabe ni qué pensar," dijo el doctor con una breve carcajada.

"Mejor empieza a volar, muchacho," Rainbow se lanzó a él tras terminar su frase. Ampy la esquivó con facilidad y aceleró hacia la salida, sin importar si los cuatro Pegasos hablaban en serio.

"¿Le damos alcance?" Flare Charge se levantó del suelo, preparándose para perseguirlo.

"No lo toquen," respondió Spitfire alzando su liviano cuerpo del suelo, "quiero ver cuando se quiebre por la presión."

"¿Entonces solo lo correteamos y vemos que hace?" preguntó Soarin' extrañado, "seguro que si lo presionamos usará su habilidad."

"No lo creo," el doctor agregó de inmediato, "parece que solo puede usar su habilidad en línea recta, si hacen que dé una curva, matemáticamente, no podrá usar su habilidad, por-"

"Entendido, doc," interrumpió Spitfire para evitar que él Pony terrestre les robara tiempo, "gracias por el consejo. Muy bien muchachos, ¡saben sus órdenes, vayan tras él!"

Flare y Soarin' salieron disparados por la puerta del hangar en dirección del pequeño punto azul en la distancia, volando muy cerca el uno del otro.

"Tú espera aquí, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire frenó el vuelo de su compañera con una pezuña, "Ya volaste demasiado por hoy."

La novata bajo la cabeza, "Muy bien, jefa, lo que tú digas," asintió resignada, yéndose hacia un lado del doctor.

"No te preocupes, Svetlana, le sabré entretener," dijo el doc con una pequeña reverencia, no era muy común que pronunciara el verdadero nombre de Spitfire.

"Más te vale doc," ignorando por completo la pequeña ofensa del doc, Spitfire inclinó su cuerpo para despegar, "volveremos rápido."

"¡Dale uno de mi parte!" exclamó Rainbow Dash al ver a su líder lanzarse al vacio repleto de nubes. Ampy ya les había sacado bastante ventaja, pero volaba en territorio desconocido, no reconocía las tierras, o el pueblo debajo o veía Cloudsdale alrededor.

"En donde carajos estoy…" murmuró inspeccionando su alrededor girando su cabeza rápidamente. Al apreciar pequeñas figuras con forma de ponies moviéndose a nivel del suelo, hizo un vuelo en picada para intentar esconderse en algún lugar del pueblo con techos hechos de paja.

"Está yéndose hacia Ponyville," señaló Flare con una pezuña la estela eléctrica visible en la distancia.

"Qué bueno no estamos vestidos de Wonderbolts, seguramente nos acosarían," dijo Soarin' con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"De todas formas, no hay que volar muy rápido o llamaremos la atención. Será interesante ver cómo se maneja ahí abajo."

"Denme un reporte de situación," dijo Spitfire algo agitada, pues les había alcanzado rápidamente usando su máxima velocidad.

"Se dirige hacia Ponyville, va en picada y muy rápido," respondió Soarin' dejando de lado su actitud bromista por una más seria.

"Seguro que va intentar esconderse, no lo pierdan de vista. Lo mejor será arrinconarlo de una u otra manera, sugiero nos dividamos para tener mejor probabilidad de éxito," sugirió Flare, estratega natural desde siempre.

"Muy bien, así lo haremos. Ustedes dos bajen al nivel del suelo y entren al pueblo caminando de dos lados, yo le perseguiré," dijo Spitfire con autoridad y sus colegas enseguida rompieron filas, descendiendo en picada a los lados, mientras ella continuaba su vuelo rectilíneo para doblar hacia abajo llegando al rastro de Ampy.

Los ponies del pacífico poblado de Ponyville se encontraban en la mitad de un día duro de trabajo como cualquier miércoles por la tarde, muchos aprovechaban la hora y la luz del sol para merendar en algún restaurante o reunirse con sus amigos.

Algunos Pegasos del servicio climatológico notaron el bólido azul que descendía hacia su pueblo a una velocidad que nunca pensaron ver, pero en lugar se acercarse o pasar la nota a un superior, solo miraron con sospecha sin mover un musculo de la cómoda nube en la que estaban recostados.

"_En donde…"_ Ampy analizó el pueblo con su mirada en búsqueda de un buen lugar para esconderse, escogiendo un árbol que se destacaba del resto de la arquitectura local. Desviando su caída unos cuantos grados, fijo el curso hacia ese peculiar árbol con ventanas.

Sin quitarle el ojo de encima, Spitfire pudo ver el desvío de su curso y su dirección hacia un conocido inmueble, la biblioteca del pueblo, resguardada por la mismísima estudiante de Celestia y su dragón asistente.

"_Tonto…"_ pensó con una sonrisa llena de confianza, girando la cabeza para ubicar a sus compañeros, quienes estaban a medio camino de aterrizar.

Ampy se frenó antes de golpear el borde del balcón, aterrizando sutilmente pero con prisa, abrió las puertas dobles de vidrio con marco morado pálido para entrar a la oscurecida biblioteca. Parecía que no había nadie adentro, todas las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas cerradas, él apenas y podía ver su propia silueta en la oscuridad.

Avanzó cuidadosamente, toqueteando la pared para encontrar algo que le pudiera proporcionar algo de luz. Al hacerlo, una de sus pezuñas tocó algo que se sentía esponjado, y después, algo le golpeó en la cabeza gentilmente.

"Tonto, llegas tarde y por el balcón como de costumbre," dijo una voz femenina algo chillona, Ampy retrocedió sintiendo una mezcla de confusión y dolor.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ampy sobándose su cabeza, "¿Quién anda ahí?"

Una pequeña vela se encendió súbitamente, iluminando el rostro de un Pony rosado con melena esponjada y alborotada que tenía los ojos bien clavados en Ampy.

"Oh," dijo sorprendida, alzando una ceja, "tú no eres Barrage y no te he visto en Ponyville."

"Podrías guardar silencio," Ampy le tapó la boca con una pezuña, "me estoy escondiendo."

"Oh," con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza, se quitó el casco de Ampy del hocico, "¿estamos jugando a las escondidillas?"

"Mira, no sé quién seas o que hagas aquí, solo necesito esconderme por un rato, ¿entendido?"

"¿Por qué no te quedas a la fiesta?" la respuesta del colorido Pony terrestre tomó por sorpresa a Ampy, quien volvió a retroceder confundido. Justo cuando topó con pared, encendió las luces en el momento exacto en el que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió del otro lado del cuarto, iluminando todos los estantes purpuras repletos de libros. Con un rostro atónito, un unicornio morado con melena bicolor teñido de un morado intenso y fucsia, entró al grito unísono de '¡sorpresa!' directo de las gargantas de al menos treinta ponies previamente escondidos entre la penumbra.

"¿Pinkie Pie?" preguntó la festejada con alegría y la Pony rosada saltó felizmente hacia ella.

"¡Twilight!" exclamó con júbilo incontenible, "pensé que nunca llegarías."

"Me retrasé un poco por algo que paso en Cloudsdale, pero ya estoy aquí," le dio un cariñoso abrazo mientras los demás invitados se acercaban para saludarle.

"_Si salgo, seguro que me encuentran, supongo que lo mejor es quedarse y esconderse entre la fiesta, bien dicen que no hay mejor lugar para esconder un árbol que un bosque,"_ pensó rápidamente, parándose correctamente y mezclándose entre la multitud, acercándose junto con los demás ponies a saludar a esta Twilight.

Se escabulló entre la masa de ponies para llegar hasta la festejada, ofreciéndole una pezuña con una sonrisa bien fingida.

"Felicidades," la festejada le estrechó la pezuña con una mueca rara.

"¿Te conozco?" preguntó con mucha duda.

"Él acaba de llegar hace unos segundos, tampoco le había visto en el pueblo, ¡pero todos los ponies son bienvenidos a las fiestas organizadas por Pinkie Pie!" exclamó brincando alegremente, aparentemente desafiando las leyes de la física.

"Disculpa que me haya metido a su fiesta sin invitación, pero necesito un lugar en donde esconderme," el tono de preocupación de Ampy hizo cambiar el rostro de Twilight.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó extrañada.

"No puedo decir mucho, pero me están persiguiendo y necesito donde esconderme," Ampy inspeccionó la biblioteca adornada con mesas, dulces y pasteles buscando un buen escondite.

"No creo te encuentren entre todo los ponies aquí atiborrados, bien dicen no hay mejor camuflaje que el más obvio," dijo Pinkie Pie sin seriedad en su comentario, "¿Cómo te llamas?" agregó de inmediato.

"Sapphire Bolt, pero me dicen Ampy, por el peinado. Y si me disculpan, debo esconderme," se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia una de las mesas.

"Un momento," dijo Twilight con la voz levantada, "ese nombre… ¿No eres tú el Pegaso de la competencia del mejor volador joven?"

Ampy se paralizó por la pregunta, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Lentamente, giró su cabeza y dijo, "No vayas por ahí diciendo eso, por favor."

La unicornio corrió hacia él y le tomo de una pezuña, jalándolo a una esquina de la biblioteca, "¿te están persiguiendo los Shadowbolts?" preguntó temerosa.

"No," la respuesta tranquilizo el alma de Twilight, haciéndola suspirar aliviada, "pero aun así, debo esconderme."

"¿De quién?" tras la pregunta de la unicornio, Spitfire apareció en la entrada, pasando su mirada por toda la biblioteca buscándole.

"De ella," respondió señalando a la Pegaso amarilla en la entrada.

Spitfire caminó por la biblioteca completamente desapercibida a pesar de la peculiar coloración de su melena, tomando algunos bocadillos de las mesas.

"Tú no te preocupes, yo la entretengo," dijo Pinkie Pie, nuevamente, sin seriedad, trotando despreocupadamente hacia Spitfire.

Ampy aprovechó el momento para esconderse en el lado opuesto de la fiesta, siempre tapando su rostro del campo de visión de Spitfire usando el cuerpo del algún invitado, seguido por Twilight.

"¡Oye tú!" Exclamó Pinkie Pie a un volumen imposible de ignorar, llamando la seria mirada de la Wonderbolt.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Spitfire con seriedad.

"¡A bailar!" Pinkie Pie le tomó de una pezuña y, aparentemente de forma mágica, música del género tecno llenó el cuarto y los cuerpos con ritmos intrépidos. La Pony de melena rosada agitaba su cuerpo al ritmo marcado por la tonada con alegría, pero su compañera de baile no parecía agraciada.

"¿Y a qué se debe la fiesta?" preguntó Ampy moviéndose, convenientemente al ritmo de la música, escondiéndose se Spitfire.

"La verdad es que no lo sé, la Pony rosada de ahí es la organizadora y lo hace por razones que pueden ser hasta absurdas. Se llama Pinkie Pie, por cierto; y yo soy Twilight Sparkle, con la situación apenas hubo espacio para modales," dijo Twilight algo apenada por su falta de modales.

"No hay cuidado," Ampy asintió la cabeza ahora con una sonrisa de verdad.

"¿Y a qué se debe que te estés escondiendo de una Wonderbolt?" preguntó la unicornio para sorpresa de Ampy. Detuvo su baile de golpe y le acertó una mirada llena de impacto.

"¿Qué?" Twilight alzó una ceja con una sonrisa arrogante, "¿creíste que no reconocería a la líder de los Wonderbolts sin traje?"

"La verdad sí."

"Es muy buen camuflaje, no se dejan ver mucho sin sus trajes entre los Ponies. La conozco por una amiga que también es Wonderbolt, pero se les unió hace poco, se llama Rainbow Dash," Twilight tomó un bocadillo de una mesa cercana a ella.

"También la conozco, de hecho me están haciendo las pruebas para que sea uno de ellos," Ampy reinició su extraña danza, Spitfire aun luchaba por zafarse del baile al que Pinkie Pie la había encadenado.

"¿Otro Wonderbolt?" dijo Twilight con la boca llena, "Celestia encontró al quinto rápidamente."

"De hecho ella fue la que me convenció de que me uniera, en verdad que no quería," tomó un panecillo de la mesa junto a él, sin interrumpir su extraña e improvisada danza.

"Si…" Twilight tragó todo el bocado que le impedía hablar con claridad, "Oye, si no estás en el potrero entonces te están haciendo su 'prueba de combate'."

"¿Por qué entre comillas eso ultimo?"

"Porque su prueba de combate es en realidad unas escondidillas. Te espantan amenazándote con que te van a golpear, para ver si encuentras en donde esconderte de ellos. No es una prueba de velocidad o de fuerza física, es una de astucia e inteligencia, evalúan tu habilidad para desaparecer en situaciones de riesgo, qué tan bueno eres para el camuflaje sin usar camuflaje."

Las palabras de Twilight aclararon la mente de Ampy, no solo lo dijo de una manera que convencería a cualquiera, sino que lo hizo de una manera tan fluida y elocuente que todo hacía sentido.

"¿Y por cuanto debo esconderme?"

"Rainbow Dash me dijo que el truco era encontrarles, no hasta que ellos te encontraran," una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro con una pequeña carcajada, "tienes suerte, muchacho. Nadie le dijo eso a Rainbow."

"Y te lo agradezco," Ampy cesó su baile y caminó por entre la multitud en algún tipo de trance de concentración, lo cual extrañó a la unicornio. Con cuidado, se acercó a Spitfire siempre por su espalda, ayudado por Pinkie Pie, quien era mucho más perspicaz de lo que su primera impresión hacía notar, girando a la Wonderbolt para que no viera a Ampy.

Cuando estaba detrás de Spitfire, le guiñó al ojo a Pinkie Pie para que la soltara, agarrándola de la espalda con una pezuña y susurrándole al oído.

"Te atrapé."


	3. Chapter 3

Camuflaje

Un Fan Fiction de: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Por: RoflLuxRay

**Capitulo 3**

Spitfire soltó un pequeño grito ahogado por la sorpresa al notar que era Ampy quien le había espantado deliberadamente. Se llevó una pezuña al pecho para apaciguar el susto.

"Estuviste tan cerca de que te llenara la cara con dolor…" dijo aun con el susto haciéndola temblar.

"No podrías hacerlo," respondió Ampy, jugando con las palabras de su jefa.

"No lo dudes…" suspiró para tranquilizarse, "pero vieras la suerte que tienes, pasaste la prueba a la primera."

"Tuve un poco de ayuda," dijo Ampy con una mueca de confianza, girando sus ojos hacia la unicornio purpura que observaba a la distancia.

"Esa Twilight Sparkle…" una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Spitfire, "tienes una suerte impresionante, te topaste a la protegida de Celestia y decidió ayudarte. Juraría que tienes algo observándote allá arriba."

"¿Me metí a la casa de la estudiante de Celestia?" Ampy alzó una ceja escéptico.

"Y no sé qué le diste que decidió ayudarte," Spitfire se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído, "Y acá entre nos, es medio sangrona de vez en cuando."

"A mí me ha tratado bastante bien," Ampy se alejó de ella con su escepticismo a la alza.

"Ya te tocará verla al lado de Celestia."

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Pinkie Pie metiendo su cabeza en medio de los dos, una conducta comúnmente considerada como grosera.

"De lo mucho que nos agrada tu fiesta, Pinkie Pie," respondió Ampy antes de su jefa pudiese, "hiciste un muy buen trabajo."

"¡Gracias, Ampy!" dijo la Pony terrestre con una gran sonrisa, "Disfrútala todo lo que quieras, yo debo ir a revisar a mi cocodrilo mascota."

Se dio media vuelta y se mezcló muy bien entre la multitud, pero se delataba por los saltos que daba cada tres pasos.

"Pudo habernos mandado por un tubo, pero eso es absurdo," dijo Ampy mirando a Pinkie de manera rara a la distancia.

"Por más tonto que suene, ella posee un lagarto sin dientes de mascota, llamado Gummy, que dice un Pony de por aquí eso significa encías en otro idioma," Spitfire caminó hacía Twilight y le ordenó con una pezuña a Ampy que lo siguiera.

"¿Quién sabría traducir eso?"

"Creo es de los rumbos de Whooves, no estoy segura."

"¿Éste es el quinto Wonderbolt que tanto quería Celestia?" preguntó Twilight con tono arrogante, mordiendo otro colorido panecillo.

"Así es," respondió Spitfire asintiendo la cabeza, "este muchacho tiene potencial y una habilidad tramposa al volar."

"¿En serio?" Twilight pasó su mordisco, "¿qué hace?"

"Según el doc, algo le hace al tiempo y al espacio que lo dobla," podías casi tocar el sarcasmo que salía de la boca de Spitfire.

"¿Ya vas a empezar?" Twilight dijo con tono de molestia, "No estoy de humor como para discutir."

"Tú eres la del problema," afirmó Spitfire manteniendo la calma, "solo te daba un pequeño chiste y tú lo tomas de ofensa."

"Spitfire," interrumpió Ampy el intercambio de miradas llenas de fuego parándose en medio, "¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?"

"Me parece buena idea," respondió Spitfire dándole la espalda a Twilight, "tenemos cosas que hacer.

Spitfire tomó a Ampy de una pezuña y le jaló hacia la entrada, soltando el coraje que contenía pisoteando el piso de madera hasta la salida. El joven Pegaso apenas pudo girar la cabeza para despedirse de Twilight con una sonrisa incómoda antes de que su jefa cerrara la puerta de golpe.

"Eso fue… incómodo," dijo Ampy sobándose la nuca.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso," respondió su jefa de inmediato, levitando un poco del suelo, "Twilight y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, es una larga historia."

Soarin' y Flare Charge llegaron volando de lados opuestos al ver a Spitfire flotando sobre los techos del pequeño y pacifico pueblo, frenándose junto a ella y aterrizando al lado de Ampy.

"¿Ya se apareció?" preguntó Soarin'.

"Y se me apareció, para ser correcto," Spitfire miró a Ampy con una grata sonrisa, "pasó la prueba a la primera."

"No es posible," dijo Flare con sorpresa, "nadie la pasa a la primera."

"Twilight Sparkle le ayudó," respondió Spitfire con algo de ironía.

"Muchacho suertudo," Soarin' le puso una pezuña en su abundante melena.

"Aún no acabamos contigo," agregó Flare dando un paso al frente, "si pasó la prueba entonces ya debemos iniciarlo."

"Tienes razón," dijo Spitfire, "pero debemos preparar el potrero antes. Si gustas, puedes ir a visitar a tu amiga Blueball, está en el hospital de aquí."

"¿Esto es Ponyville?" preguntó Ampy alzando una ceja.

"Te digo, tu suerte parece que no tiene fin. Bueno pues, el hospital queda unas cuadras hacia allá, puedes pedirle indicaciones a alguien o preguntarle a alguien en la fiesta; tienes dos horas," dijo Spitfire, alzando su vuelo un poco más para que la imitaran los otros dos Wonderbolts.

"¿Cómo llego al potrero? Digo, hay muchas nubes en el cielo," preguntó Ampy algo ansioso por visitar a su amiga.

"Hay un botón oculto que solo podemos ver con nuestros lentes," Soarin' se removió los lentes que portaba en su frente y se los dio, "busca la parte más plana de la nube y lo verás."

"Entendido," Ampy dio su primer saludo a los Wonderbolts, y lo sintió natural. Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de ser un Wonderbolt, a ese cambio tan radical en su vida y todo lo que eso implicaba.

Mientras ellos volaban alejándose del lugar, Ampy caminó por las calles en la dirección que Spitfire le señaló, meditando, completamente perdido en su mente y en todo lo que tenía que hacer y decir, ahora que casi era un Wonderbolt, una leyenda de entre los Pegasos.

Naturalmente, pensó que tendría que informarle a su familia que su quinto hijo, el único que no siguió la tradición de trabajar en el clima por su extraña obsesión por el límite de tiempo, se había convertido en miembro de los mundialmente famosos Wonderbolts, pero algo no hacía sentido en todo su raciocinio. Él nunca fue bueno manteniendo un hilo de pensamientos por más de treinta segundos, pues si no estaba volando tendía a distraerse con facilidad.

Saltando de un pensamiento a otro notó que, por las palabras de Celestia, los Wonderbolts no eran un grupo de acróbatas, sino una organización militar a la cual acababa de ser reclutado, escogido por lo que había podido hacer desde que comenzó a volar.

Al caminar por las concurridas calles diurnas del colorido pueblo con la mente lejos del suelo, no pudo percatarse del Pony terrestre que saltaba descaradamente hacia él, chocándolo de frente y llevándolo al suelo.

"¡Oh, Ampy!" exclamó Pinkie Pie, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos naranjas, "¿en dónde tenías la mente que no me viste?"

"¿Qué pensabas tú, si viéndome decidiste chocarme de todas formas?" dedujo Ampy por la resaca de su meditación. Pinkie se tocó el mentón pensativa.

"No lo sé," dijo con una gran sonrisa, quitándosele de encima y ofreciéndole un casco para asistirle, "¿A dónde ibas?"

"A visitar a alguien al hospital, ¿sabes en dónde queda?"

"Oh, oh," Pinkie comenzó a agitarse, saltando alegremente en el aire, "si, si lo sé."

"¿Entonces?"

"Dos calles hacia allá, pregunta por la enfermera Redheart en el edificio azul con cortinas blancas, seguro que está atendiendo a un pobre Pegaso que llegó hace poco," respondió Pinkie a alta velocidad, "¿pasarás a la fiesta después?"

"Tengo dos horas, espero que me quede algo de tiempo," Ampy se veía apresurado, ansioso de zafarse de la agobiante mirada de la Pony rosada.

"Eres bienvenido a mis fiestas cuando quieras, ¡nos vemos!" Pinkie se alejó trotando tarareando algo, dando algunos saltitos al hacerlo. Ampy, aliviado, resumió su caminata por las calles, pero perdiendo la capacidad de hundirse en sus pensamientos como lo había hecho antes, pues ahora su mente divagaba entre Blueball y el flanco de Pinkie Pie, el cual dudaba si repudiar o admitir que era agradable a la vista.

Cuando menos lo pudo notar, ya se encontraba frente al edificio que cuadraba con la descripción de Pinkie, convenientemente marcado con 'hospital' en la fachada azul crema.

Ampy entró al pequeño hospital con fachada de casa, las paredes eran de un color azul algo más pálido que el de afuera, iluminado por la luz diurna que entraba por el amplio ventanal a un lado. Detrás de un pequeño escritorio de madera, un largo pasillo con varias camillas y algunos ponies en ellas estaban cubiertos por cortinas blancas de plástico mientras una Pony blanca de melena rosada les revisaba. Al notar la llegada de Ampy, la yegua con la Cutie Mark de cruz roja se acercó a la recepción con una sonrisa servicial.

"Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Hola, eh," Ampy se rascó la nuca con algo de incomodidad, "vine para visitar a Blueball Roycewicz."

"¿Ella?" la enfermera abrió los ojos sorprendida, "la pobre apenas se despertó después de su horrible accidente… pero ya no es la misma."

La noticia le cayó de golpe a Ampy, simplemente se sintió vacio.

"¿A qué se refiere?" pregunto sin la certeza de si en verdad quería saber a qué se refería.

"La electricidad no la mató, más bien la alteró. Sufrió un trauma craneal severo aunado a una impresionante electrocución a la cual no me explico cómo sobrevivió, esto le provocó síntomas de esquizofrenia."

"¿La puedo ver?" preguntó tragando saliva, aun no se explicaba bien que era lo que quería decir la enfermera.

"Tendrás que esperar, pues ya tiene visitas," dijo la enfermera ojeando su libro de registros, "Una tal Nina Shade."

El nombre sonó algunas campanas en la cabeza de Ampy, uno que no era de buen augurio.

"La conozco," dedujo lo mejor era mentirle a la inocente enfermera, "es amiga de la familia."

"Oh," la enfermera pareció sorprenderse otra vez, "¿son familia?"

"Blueball es mi amiga, pero Nina es amiga de la familia."

"Bueno, pues. Adelante," Redheart abrió una pequeña puerta y le indicó en donde quedaba la cama donde Blueball yacía. Al fondo a pezuña izquierda, detrás de una cortina verde, se ubicaba la camilla especial donde le protegían.

La enfermera le dejo solo junto a la cortina, revisando a las camas aledañas. Sin dudarlo, Ampy deslizó la cortina con un solo movimiento y vio a su amiga sola, descansando en su cama ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, cubierta por sabanas grises. Se le veía muy distinta, su piel era más azul que la de él y su pelo había adquirido una forma estilizada y bien erecta, como si le hubieran pasado tres kilos de gel. Si se apreciaba bien, algunos rayos pasaban por la melena, iluminándole el rostro.

"¿Blueball?" preguntó Ampy aliviado por la ausencia de la visitante previa. Su amiga abrió los ojos lentamente y le recibió con una gran sonrisa de par en par.

"¡Sapphire Bolt!" exclamó una adormilada Blueball en júbilo, retorciéndose en su camilla. La sonrisa en Ampy se vio disminuida al notar que su amiga estaba atada a la cama con grilletes de acero por las pezuñas.

"¿Cómo estás?" sintió su pregunta obligada tanto por lo sucedido como por lo que veía.

"Descansando bien aquí, gusta me lugar el, amable enfermera," respondió Blueball con impresionante fluidez, pero atacada por su parafasia.

"Me da gusto, ¿te sientes bien?"

"Sí, poco un atada, no pero bien recuerdo sucedido lo, ¿decirme podrías lo pasado?" el desorden de Blueball hacía muy difícil de entender a qué demonios se refería.

"Eh…-" Un rayo corrió a través de toda la cabeza de Blueball, haciendo que se convulsionara por unos pocos instantes. Ampy se asustó por la violenta forma en la que ella se sacudía, y explicaba por qué era que la tenían atada.

"¿Estás bien?" el Pegaso se acercó a un lado de su amiga, quien sacudió su cabeza para disminuir su aturdimiento.

"Si un poco mejor," sonrió débilmente, "al menos ya puedo ensamblar bien las frases."

"Si," Ampy también sonrió débilmente, "al menos ya puedo entenderte."

"Es bueno verte," Blueball fijó sus ojos rosados en Ampy, buscando compasión en él, "¿qué pasó después?"

"No vas a creerme, pero ha pasado mucho en las últimas horas," Ampy se alejó un poco y caminó al pie de la cama, "¿puedes creer que estoy a punto de convertirme en Wonderbolt?"

"¿Qué?" había más impacto que alegría en su pregunta, "¿te están haciendo un Wonderbolt después de lo que hice por ellos? ¡Debería ser yo!"

"Quizás pueda hablar con Spitfire de ello."

"Inaudito… y ¿qué no dijiste que no querías ser un Wonderbolt?"

"Lo sé," Ampy asintió su cabeza con una sonrisa, "pero yo creía que eran simplemente acróbatas arrogantes, pero resulta son mucho más que eso."

"Pero claro que lo son," afirmó Blueball levantándose un poco, contenida por sus ataduras, "son un grupo militar represor de la tirana Princesa Celestia, con el objetivo de contener los movimientos sociales y reprimir al pueblo."

"¿Qué?" Ampy preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica, tomando el comentario de su amiga a la ligera, "¿Desde cuándo crees en esas cosas?"

"Desde que me abrieron los ojos al mundo," había algo en la mirada de Blueball que lo preocupaba, "Los Wonderbolts eran mis héroes, siempre soñé con unirme a ellos, pero ahora entiendo que hay otras maneras de alcanzar la gloria, de volverse parte de la historia."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"La Pegaso que nos siguió a la fábrica de nubes me acaba de visitar, y me enseño como es que Equestria está condenado a la perdición mientras Celestia esté en el trono. Me ofreció un lugar en sus filas y un sitio en un futuro a salvo de Celestia."

"¡¿Hiciste qué?" exclamó Ampy sorprendido, retrocediendo un poco.

"Ellos son el futuro de Equestria, Ampy. Aún puedes cambiarte del lado ganador, deja a los Wonderbolts."

"No puedo," él ya había desarrollado el suficiente sentido de lealtad y responsabilidad para decir eso, "me comprometí con ellos y no puedo echarme para atrás. ¿Por qué no los dejas tú?, los Shadowbolts no son más que terroristas"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?" exclamó ofendida, "ellos son un grupo de Pegasos honestos que buscan liberarnos, no son terroristas."

"¿Vas a dejar que esto nos separe? Somos Ampy y Roy, maldita sea," mantuvo su temple a pesar de la gravedad del asunto, "no pensarás que pasaremos de añejos rivales a enemigos."

"Si no hay otra manera…" Blueball bajo la cabeza decepcionada, "tendré que salvarte."

Ella comenzó a brillar en un color azul marino intenso, soltando rayos a su alrededor. Al escuchar el estruendo, la enfermera corrió hacia la camilla para ver qué era lo que causaba el ruido.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó instantes antes de ser lanzada al aire por un rayo que le pegó directo en el pecho, impactando un estante con suministros médicos detrás. Las ataduras en ella se quebraron con tanta electricidad que soltaba al ambiente.

"¡Mira lo que hiciste!" gritó Ampy enfurecido, apuntando a la inconsciente enfermera detrás, "le has matado."

"No, no lo hice," se levantó de la cama batiendo sus alas, los rayos que salían de su cuerpo chocaban contra todo objeto de metal alrededor. Las luces en el techo explotaron, y los ponies enfermos que atendía la enfermera corrieron despavoridos hacia la salida, "no la maté, solo la noqueé."

"¿Y qué piensas hacer'," Ampy dio unos pasos hacia delante retándola, "¡¿matarme?"

"Lo haré si permaneces del bando equivocado," sus ojos se volvieron blancos e irradió aún más electricidad.

"No podrías," aseguró con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

"¿Tú crees?" Blueball arrojó un relámpago en dirección a la cabeza de Ampy, él torció el cuello para evitarlo fríamente, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Blueball?" preguntó ya algo agitado.

"Honro mi palabra, Sapphire Bolt," levitó hacia él con las pezuñas a los lados, "yo también me comprometí a algo."

"No puedo creer que hables en serio…" Ampy retrocedió unos pasos, temeroso le fueran a atacar, aunque manteniendo su temple frio.

"Te daré una última oportunidad," regresaron las irises rosadas a sus ojos antes de continuar, "deja a los Wonderbolts y te dejaré ir."

"Como me conoces muy bien sabes lo que diré," dijo Ampy bajando la cabeza, la electricidad de Blueball disminuyó un poco, asumiendo la respuesta.

"Pero no conoces lo que me han prometido y de lo que soy parte," la cara de Blueball cambió mostrando furia, regresando sus ojos al estado blanquecino al que estaban hace un momento.

"Has cometido un grave error," Blueball lanzó un relámpago de su pezuña izquierda, el cual Ampy esquivo con un ágil salto a la derecha.

"Con razón te tenían atada," dijo Ampy con una sonrisa burlona.

"Estas ataduras solo eran simbólicas, descubrí este gran poder en mi gracias a Nightshade, ¡y a ella le debo mi lealtad!" Blueball lanzó otro relámpago, esta vez casi dándole en una pata.

"No sé qué te paso, Blueball Roycewicz, pero no eres la misma Pegaso templada que conocí en la escuela de vuelo," dijo Ampy preparándose para correr hacia la salida.

"Oh, Sapphire Bolt, ya no soy Blueball Roycewicz…" ella incrementó la electricidad que salía de su cuerpo, haciendo que su marca de rayo amarilla rodeada de nubes blancas, cambiara a un rayo azul rodeado de nubes negras, "De ahora en adelante me llamarás Blueball Blitz, la Shadowbolt!"

En lugar de soltar una risa malvada, Blueball pasó a la parte de intentar matar a su enemigo, lanzándole varios rayos mientras el corría hacia la salida, esquivando los rayos o con saltos o zigzagueando.

"¡No puedes correr, amigo mío!" la nueva Shadowbolt le persiguió hasta la salida flotando por la electricidad que salía de su cuerpo, ya no batía sus alas para mantenerse en el aire.

"¡Siempre supe que estabas loca!" dijo Ampy con algo de ironía, esperando que una buena broma calmara la furia de su amiga.

"No estoy jugando," Blueball intentó conectarle algún rayo, alcanzándole en la cola esta vez. Ampy sintió la electricidad fluir por su cuerpo, acalambrándole las piernas, soltando un pequeño grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo en medio de la calle, girando su cabeza para ver cómo se acercaba flotando a él con rayos concentrándose en sus pezuñas. Todos los ponies corrieron despavoridos al ver la forma en la que Blueball flotaba, soltando electricidad a diestra y siniestra.

"Vamos Blueball," dijo Ampy con el dolor corriendo por su cuerpo, "no estarás hablando en serio con esto de matarme…"

"Te lo advertí, Ampy," Blueball alzó una pezuña, apuntándole directo a la cara, "no estoy jugando."

Ampy cerró los ojos, esperando que si moría a manos de su amiga, le diera un fin rápido y sin dolor. Los chirridos de los rayos se incrementaron, centrando la energía en la pezuña izquierda de la corrompida Pony, que lo miraba con odio a pesar de tener las irises ausentes.

"Lamento que todo tenga que acabar así entre nosotros, Ampy…" dijo Blueball con arrepentimiento, preparando su pezuña para acertarle un solo golpe letal.

"¡Alto ahí!" exclamó una voz familiar a la distancia, una bola de energía impactó el pecho de Blueball, lanzándola contra la fachada del hospital.

"¿Pero qué demonios…?" murmuró Ampy abriendo sus ojos, para ver a Twilight Sparkle con su cuerno brillando del otro lado de la calle.

"¡No interfieras!" Blueball lanzó tres relámpagos en rápida sucesión hacia la estudiante de Celestia, quien levantó una barrera protectora a su alrededor que le salvó de los rayos. Encolerizada, Blueball se alzó con el poder de su electricidad y continuó lanzándole rayos con la cara llena de furia, debilitando progresivamente la barrera que la protegía.

"¡Vete de aquí Ampy!" exclamó Twilight luchando por mantener su protección, doblándole las rodillas por la impresionante fuerza de los rayos que Blueball lanzaba.

"¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado!" la Shadowbolt arrojó un relámpago hacia el rostro de Ampy; apenas pudo quitarse del camino para que no le diera de lleno.

"No me hagas hacerlo…" dijo Twilight incrementando el poder de su barrera, incorporándose de a poco con un segundo aire. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar más y más, creando una gran bola púrpura en la punta.

"¡Arte del quiebre!" exclamó la unicornio morada, lanzando su gran bola de energía por un agujero en su barrera. Blueball recibió de lleno el impacto debido a la gran velocidad a la que el hechizo fue lanzado, explotándole y arrojándola otra vez contra la fachada del hospital, destruyendo gran parte de la pared con una brutal onda expansiva.

"Ya lárgate de una vez Ampy, no puedo hacer eso muchas veces," dijo Twilight exhausta, jadeando por el gran esfuerzo que hacer ese particular hechizo costaba.

"Claro," Ampy asintió la cabeza y se elevó hacia el cielo lo más rápido que puedo, aprovechando el momento de debilidad de su amiga.

"¡No, no te dejaré escapar!" Blueball se levantó aturdida e intento volar hacia Ampy, pero se había lesionado un ala con ese último choque, sin contar que Twilight Sparkle preparaba otro hechizo parecido al anterior.

"No hagas que te mate…" dijo Twilight con una mirada repleta de furia. Antes de que lanzara su hechizo, una gran aura oscura apareció de la nada absoluta, rodeando a Blueball por completo. De una parte del aura, Nightshade apareció junto a ella, poniendo una pezuña en su hombro para calmarla.

"Tranquila," dijo la líder de los Shadowbolts, "ya tendrás oportunidad."

"¡Arte del quiebre!" la estudiante de Celestia lanzó su hechizo nuevamente, pero fue bloqueado por la aura emanada por Nightshade. Exhausta, Twilight cayó a sus rodillas mirando como los Shadowbolts hablaban entre ellos.

"¿Nos vamos?" dijo Blueball ya más tranquila, sobándose su adolorida ala izquierda. De la misma aura de la que salió, se desvaneció tan rápido como llego, dejando a algunos ponies que fueron los suficientemente valientes como para quedarse a ver la pelea, atónitos. Unos segundos después, varios ponies entraron al hospital preocupados, en búsqueda de la enfermera.

Arriba en los cielos, Ampy notó que Blueball se había ido y que Twilight, a quién le debía la vida, yacía en el suelo agotada. Bajó para ayudarla a incorporarse.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Ampy con preocupación, ofreciéndole una pezuña.

"Creo que sí," respondió Twilight, aturdida y con una gran jaqueca.

"Te debo la vida," las palabras de Ampy le quitaron el aturdimiento y le hicieron sonrojar.

"No hay problema."

"¡La enfermera Redheart está herida!" un potro verde exclamó por el agujero en la pared, llamando la atención de al menos otros diez ponies hacia la escena.

"¿Sabes a qué se debe todo esto?" preguntó Twilight mientras corría a asistir en el hospital.

"En verdad no lo sé," Ampy voló para alcanzarle, "Blueball era mi amiga e intentó matarme aun así."

"¿Eso era tu amiga?" dijo Twilight con sorpresa, "Cuando la trajeron no era más que un verdadero peligro, por eso la teníamos atada a su cama; ¿no le habrás soltado de sus ataduras, verdad?"

"Se soltó sola, yo solo fui a ver como estaba después de su accidente," entraron al destruido hospital y vieron a la pobre enfermera en el suelo, con una gran mancha negra en su pecho.

"Llévenla a Canterlot, que la atienda la Princesa," ordenó Twilight con autoridad, siendo la renombrada estudiante de Celestia, era natural que los ponies del pueblo obedecieran sus órdenes, "Pues como sea que se haya soltado, las sospechas de Celestia eran ciertas, los Shadowbolts ya son cinco también."

"¿Celestia sospechaba esto?" algunos Ponies de juntaron para alzar el cuerpo de la enfermera.

"Vagamente, pero ella no suele equivocarse," Twilight se quitó del camino para que los ponies pasaran.

"¿Y cómo supiste que estaba en peligro si estabas en la fiesta?"

"Pinkie Pie tuvo un presentimiento, y cuando ella tiene un presentimiento hay que hacerle caso."

"Dale las gracias a ella también," Ampy caminó hacia el hueco en la pared del hospital y se preparó para volar.

"¿Ya te vas?"

"Creo que los Wonderbolts deben enterarse de esto, ¿no crees?"

Twilight se tocó el mentón pensativa y dijo, "Tienes razón…"

"Si quieres que les diga algo, dímelo," Ampy flotó un poco, ansioso por partir.

"Sí," Twilight caminó hacia él algo titubeante, aún no se reponía de su esfuerzo, "diles que vayan con Celestia cuanto antes, yo le informaré de lo sucedido y les haré saber si llego a saber algo de ellos."

"Entendido," una curiosa pregunta frenó el vuelo de Ampy, él se giró y dijo, "¿Por qué tú y Spitfire no se llevan bien?"

"Lamento que te haya mentido, pero preferiría que te lo contara ella," respondió la unicornio con una pequeña carcajada.

"Muy bien, gracias nuevamente," Ampy asintió la cabeza y emprendió el vuelo hacia lo alto de Ponyville, poniéndose los lentes que Soarin' le había prestado. Al ponérselos, la mica especial le permitió ver el mundo de otra manera, veía la estática en las nubes y la electricidad dentro de ellas.

Conforme se alejaba de Ponyville, más y más nubes había a sus alrededores, y en verdad no sabía en dónde buscar el escondrijo de los Wonderbolts.

Tras volar en dirección norte unos cuantos minutos, una peculiar nube resaltó de entre las demás por la falta de energía en ella, aparte de que veía la estructura metálica escondida detrás del vapor de agua condensado flotando en medio de la nada.

_"El botón, el botón…"_ pensó al inspeccionar los bordes de la nube, recordando que Soarin' le aconsejó buscar el lado más plano; y del lado este, los lentes le permitieron ver un botón verde escondido al lado de la gigantesca compuerta.

Al abrirse y aterrizar en ella, Rainbow Dash rápidamente la recibió en el hangar sorprendida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo Rainbow Dash, cerrando la puerta del hangar con otro botón.

"Los Shadowbolts estuvieron en Ponyville y reclutaron a mi amiga," respondió Ampy algo agitado por su vuelo.

"¿La del accidente en la fábrica de nubes?" había un poco de remordimiento en su voz.

"Esa misma. Blueball intentó matarme, pero Twilight Sparkle me salvó el pellejo."

"Qué bueno que estás a salvo," Rainbow Dash se atormentaba en su mente por lo sucedido en la fábrica de nubes, "sígueme, seguro que la jefa querrá saber esto."

Ampy le siguió por los pasillos del potrero hasta la sala de reuniones, donde los otros Wonderbolts discutían algo. Todos se voltearon sorprendidos al ver que Rainbow Dash traía a Sapphire Bolt consigo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Flare con la ceja alzada.

"Los Shadowbolts estuvieron en Ponyville, reclutaron a mi amiga Blueball quien intentó matarme," respondió Ampy firmemente, él nunca pensó que el responder de esa manera le saliera tan bien.

"¡¿Qué?" dijeron los Wonderbolts al unísono. Spitfire se bajó de su silla y caminó hacia él con su mirada fija en sus ojos.

"Cuéntame exactamente lo que paso," ordenó la líder con suma autoridad.

"Fui a visitar a mi amiga, Blueball, al hospital de Ponyville. Cuando le comenté que me acaban de reclutar los Wonderbolts ella-"

"¡¿Le comentaste qué?" exclamó Spitfire con tono de regaño.

"Blueball siempre los admiró, no veo por qué no tendría que comentarle en lo que me acababa de meter, digo, mi familia también tendrá que enterarse que me he vuelto un Wonderbolt."

"No lo entiendes…" Spitfire se dio media vuelta enojada, "no eres parte de los famosos Wonderbolts, acróbatas audaces, no. Eres parte de los verdaderos Wonderbolts, los que sirven a Equestria y la protegen de sus enemigos. Somos un grupo de élite, y nuestra primera defensa es el anonimato."

"No seas tan duro con él, Svetlana," dijo Soarin' con su característico tono calmado, "no le explicamos eso."

"De todas formas, no se trata de que vaya por el mundo presumiendo que es uno de nosotros," Spitfire persistía en su tono de regaño, mirando a Ampy frustrada.

"No creo que esa haya sido su intención," dijo Flare, aliándose con Soarin' para defender a Ampy, "recuerdas pasó lo mismo con mi familia."

Spitfire bajó la cabeza, guardando silencio por unos segundos. Tras un profundo suspiro, se tranquilizó por completo y miró a Ampy sin alguna emoción en particular.

"Al menos ya sabemos que la tienen," dijo la líder caminando de regreso a su asiento.

"Twilight Sparkle me dijo que fueran con Celestia lo antes posible," agregó Ampy algo nervioso por la rabieta de su jefa.

"Fuéramos, querrás decir," Spitfire giró su cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios, olvidando el enojo de hace unos instantes.

"Así es muchacho," dijo Soarin' bajándose de su silla, "después de que te entreguemos algo muy especial, formaras parte de nosotros oficialmente."

"La iniciación es un ritual muy preservado entre los Wonderbolts, pues hemos defendido a Equestria por generaciones, conservando muchas de nuestras tradiciones desde antes que la Princesa Luna fuera desterrada a la luna," dijo Flare bajándose también de su silla, caminando hacia sus compañeros.

Los Wonderbolts se alinearon frente a Ampy en el cuarto de juntas, señalándole que pasara al centro del cuarto a un lado de la mesa pentagonal.

"Tú, Sapphire Bolt, has sido escogido por su majestad la Princesa Celestia y pasado las pruebas correspondientes para formar parte del grupo de armas, operaciones y tácticas especiales de la soberana nación de Equestria," dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa apenas dibujándose en sus labios.

"Los Wonderbolts son Pegasos que se forman con astucia, uno se hace, no se nace, para formar parte de nuestras filas," dijo Soarin', cambiando radicalmente el tono de su voz a uno mucho más serio al que estaba acostumbrado.

"Los Wonderbolts son la primera y última línea de defensa de Equestria, cuando toda luz se desvanezca, nosotros brillaremos en la oscuridad con esperanza," dijo Flare con orgullo, a ella siempre le gusto dar la iniciación.

"Solo un puñado de Pegasos han sido parte de esta gran tradición a lo largo de generaciones, y todos estos han dedicado su vida al servicio de la nación, algunos incluso, la dieron en batalla, enmarcando sus nombres en los anales de la historia con letras de oro," dijo Rainbow Dash con emoción, era la primera vez que ella daba una iniciación desde que se unió hace seis meses.

"Recibe este rayo alado, Sapphire Bolt," Spitfire caminó hacia Ampy con un broche de cristal en forma de rayo con alas plateadas, "símbolo de los Wonderbolts que te acredita como uno de los nuestros."

Ampy tomó el broche con orgullo bajo las miradas de sus colegas.

"Ahora solo te falta el juramento," dijo Soarin' manteniendo su pose.

"Así es, repite conmigo," dijo Spitfire asintiendo la cabeza, "Yo Sapphire Bolt juro."

"Yo, Sapphire Bolt juro."

"Mi lealtad a la soberana nación de Equestria y al principado de los Alicornios…"

"Mi lealtad a la soberana nación de Equestria y al principado de los Alicornios"

"En tiempos de paz y guerra…"

"En tiempos de paz y guerra."

"Velaré por el bienestar de mi nación desde el cielo…"

"Velaré por el bienestar de mi nación desde el cielo."

"Como lo hicieron mis antepasados…"

"Como lo hicieron mis antepasados."

"Acepto este rayo alado como símbolo de compromiso y obligación hacia mi patria…"

"Acepto este rayo alado como símbolo de compromiso y obligación hacia mi patria."

"Y con este juramento…"

"Y con este juramento."

"Me comprometo a cumplir con los deberes que se me asignen, con orgullo."

"Me comprometo a cumplir con los deberes que se me asignen, con orgullo."

"Felicidades, Ampy," dijo Spitfire estrechándole una pezuña, "oficialmente eres parte de los Wonderbolts."

Los demás pisotearon el suelo aplaudiendo, inclusive el doc lo hacía desde la puerta que daba al pasillo de su laboratorio.

"¿Algunas palabras que quieras compartir?" preguntó Soarin'.

"En realidad no, pero me agrada todo esto," respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo, a pesar de que no dijo todo lo que él quería por su tonto orgullo. Todos se acercaron a Ampy para darle la bienvenida oficial a sus filas, saludándolo y dándole palmadas en la espalda.

"No se olviden tenemos que ir con Celestia pero ya," Spitfire quebró el momento con su firme orden, mientras el doctor se acercaba con un pequeño maletín plateado en su espalda.

"Felicidades, Sapphire Bolt," dijo el excéntrico doctor pasando el maletín a sus pezuñas, "ahora que eres parte, te hago entrega de tu uniforme y lentes."

El doc abrió su maletín, enseñándole a Ampy el uniforme azul claro con rayos en las pezuñas que estaría portando durante su servicio, junto con los lentes polarizados característicos.

"Gracias Whooves," dijo Ampy tomando su uniforme e inspeccionándolo.

"Tomé en consideración tu habilidad y usé una tela especial que debería hacer más eficiente tu vuelo, y las gafas deberían disminuir la distorsión del espacio que observas al usar tu habilidad," agregó el doc.

"Siempre le das los juguetes nuevos a los novatos verdad…" dijo Flare sacudiendo su cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.

"No son juguetes nuevos, Claire," parecía que el doc conocía el nombre verdadero de todos, "son adaptaciones al modelo."

"Como sea doc, gracias por hacerle el traje a Ampy," agradeció la líder, cortando la conversación de golpe.

"Un placer ayudar, Spitfire," dijo Whooves asintiendo la cabeza con una reverencia, muy típica en él.

"Muy bien muchachos," Spitfire alzó la voz con autoridad, "tenemos que ir a Canterlot, pronto. Los quiero en el hangar en cinco, ¿entendido?"

"¡Si señora!" gritaron todos a la vez, rompiendo filas hacia sus respectivos cuartos. Cada uno de los Wonderbolts se dirigió a sus dormitorios para cambiarse, con una muda distinta a la que habían usado hace unas horas.

Particularmente, Ampy encontró su nuevo atuendo cómodo al ponérselo, la suave seda que Whooves la había puesto era gentil con su piel, pero no parecía que se desgarraría fácilmente. Al ajustar bien su traje, se miró en el espejo de su dormitorio blanco, sorprendido por lo bien que se veía.

_"Puede que esto no sea tan mala idea después de todo,"_ pensó al modelar su traje para sí mismo, centrado en los pequeños detalles de los rayos, el emblema en su pecho y la máscara con las gafas encima.

"Hora de irnos, Ampy," dijo Rainbow Dash desde el pasillo, sacándolo de su pasarela mental. Él asintió su cabeza y corrió atrás de Rainbow Dash hasta el hangar, donde ya estaban reunidos el resto de los Wonderbolts.

Todos se alinearon frente a la puerta mientras su líder la abría, colocándose frente a ellos.

"Muy bien muchachos," dijo mientras los rayos del sol le pegaban en la espalda, el sol comenzaba a perder la magia que le mantenía arriba por el ángulo al que entraba por la puerta, "tenemos que llegar a Canterlot antes de las seis, vuelen a mi ritmo y constantes, no quiero que se separen, ¿entendido?"

"Claro," dijo Soarin' inmediatamente después, rompiendo con todo el protocolo militar al que estaban acostumbrados, "¿podemos irnos ya?"

Spitfire sonrió con una pequeña carcajada y se volteó hacia el cielo, "¡Wonderbolts!" Ampy sintió mariposas en su estómago al inclinar su cuerpo para su primer vuelo oficial como Wonderbolt. Rainbow Dash lo volteó a ver mientras él se mordía un labio.

"¡Despeguen!" Los cinco Pegasos emprendieron el vuelo hacia las nubes afuera, con formación de triangulo con Spitfire al centro, Soarin' y Flare Charge a los lados y Rainbow Dash y Ampy detrás de estos últimos. Fijaron su curso en dirección suroeste, donde a la lejanía se apreciaba la silueta de la montaña con el castillo blanco, hogar de los Alicornios sagrados.


	4. Chapter 4

Camuflaje

Un Fan Fiction de: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Por: RoflLuxRay

**Capitulo 4**

"¿Cómo cuanto falta?" preguntó Ampy, quebrando el silencio que habían guardado los Wonderbolts por casi una hora de vuelo ininterrumpido a alta velocidad. El joven Pegaso comenzaba a mostrar señas de agotamiento, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a mantenerse en el aire a tal velocidad por tanto tiempo. La razón de su pregunta era por la gran masa de nubes que les bloqueaba la vista adelante, aunque no era lo suficientemente densa como para perderse de vista entre sí.

"Unos cuantos minutos más," respondió Flare Charge, ubicada frente a él, "¿no te estarás cansando, verdad?"

"Claro que no," respondió Ampy ocultando su esfuerzo, "es que con esta neblina puede que nos estrellemos.

"En unos segundos más la vista debería aclararse," dijo Spitfire con la boca llena de razón, pues unos instantes después, los cinco Wonderbolts salieron de las nubes para contemplar la majestuosa ciudad blanca que colgaba a un borde de una montaña, adornada con bellos castillos blancos de cúpulas doradas y pisos de mármol blanco, todo esto bañado por la decreciente luz del sol vespertino.

"Vamos hacia el castillo más grande, el de en medio," señalo Rainbow Dash con una pezuña el edificio más grande de la ciudad, residencia de las Alicornios que rigen la nación.

Los Wonderbolts apretaron el paso hacia el castillo, aterrizando enfrente de las enormes puertas doradas que daban hacia el palacio, en un gran patio adornado con varias plantas y cantos rodados.

"¿Hay algún protocolo del que deba estar enterado?" preguntó Ampy estirando su cuerpo, calmando los calambres y dolores que le aquejaban.

"En verdad no," respondió Soarin' con una sonrisa, "solo deja que Spitfire hable y hazlo si se te pide."

Ampy asintió la cabeza y Spitfire abrió la puerta del palacio, señalándole que la siguieran. Ampy quedo particularmente fascinado por el diseño del palacio, digno de la realeza, con paredes rosadas adornadas con algo de oro, banderines que simbolizaban el sol y la luna colgaban sobre sus cabezas y una gran alfombra roja llevaba hasta unas escaleras resguardadas por dos Pegasos de fuerte complexión con armadura dorada, y descansando en uno de los tronos hasta arriba, la Princesa Celestia les recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

"Bienvenidos, Wonderbolts," dijo el Alicornio.

"Su majestad," dijo Spitfire y todos se arrodillaron ante ella, reverencia básica cuando se le ve uno de los dos Alicornios.

"Levántense," ordenó con tranquilidad y sus súbditos se pararon derechos, "han venido justo en el momento indicado."

"Así es, su majestad," Spitfire avanzó hacia la Princesa, "Nos han informado que los Shadowbolts estuvieron en Ponyville y han reclutado a la amiga de Sapphire Bolt, la del accidente en la fábrica esta mañana."

"Algo así me había comunicado Twilight en una carta, me da tristeza escuchar eso."

"Asimismo, hemos completado la iniciación de Sapphire Bolt, él ya forma parte de los Wonderbolts," Ampy bajo la cabeza apenado, mostrando humildad como pocas veces lo hacía.

"Bienvenido a los Wonderbolts," dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa, "estoy segura que tu adición les viene muy bien."

"Y para finalizar-"

"Espera un momento," interrumpió Celestia con voz tranquila pero de autoridad, "¿Sapphire, no tienes algo que comentar acerca de lo acontecido con tu amiga?"

"Ella admiraba a los Wonderbolts desde que era pequeña," respondió Ampy con firmeza, "me entristece que le hayan lavado el cerebro de esa manera."

"Has jurado lealtad hacia mi corona y la nación, y con ello, te comprometiste a acatar las órdenes que se te den," el rostro de Ampy comenzó a mostrar algo de preocupación, "necesito saber si, se llega a dar el caso, estarías dispuesto a tomar la vida de tu amiga por ser considerada una terrorista."

Las palabras de Celestia no fueron dichas a la ligera ni con tranquilidad, pues eran de gran peso. Una decisión así él nunca llegó a considerar, pero ahora que la Princesa de Equestria se lo exponía, entendía la posibilidad que había de acabar con la vida de su amiga.

"Yo…" dijo Ampy aun analizando la situación, "es una decisión difícil, Princesa… pero si ella no titubeo al intentar tomar mi vida, yo haré lo mismo, sin importarme los momentos que pase con ella."

"Muy bien dicho, Sapphire Bolt," la sonrisa regreso a la cara de la Princesa, "serás un gran Wonderbolt."

"Como le decía, su majestad," Spitfire continuó su reporte, "hemos venido aquí para recibir sus órdenes, estamos listos y ansiosos."

"Siempre tan servicial, Spitfire," Celestia bajo la cabeza pensando sus siguientes palabras, "considerando que la gran gala del galope se acerca, necesitaré que, en materia de seguridad, los huéspedes estén tranquilos. Este año recibiremos gente de Stalliongrado para negociar un tratado de libre comercio y disipar los rumores que hay acerca de sus ponies separatistas, por lo que necesito que vayan allá y entreguen un importante memorando al camarada Lord Risk, presidente de Stalliongrado."

Celestia hizo flotar un pergamino amarillento a los cascos de Spitfire.

"¿Por qué envías a los Wonderbolts?" preguntó su líder alzando una ceja, sorprendida por la naturaleza de su asignación.

"Porque necesito gente de confianza, gente que sepa pueden llevar ese mensaje hasta quien quiero y regresar con su lealtad intacta. Si es que hay separatistas en Stalliongrado, prefiero no arriesgarme mandando algún mensajero fácil de eliminar."

"Tan elocuente como de costumbre…" murmuró Soarin' con una sonrisa burlona.

"Muy bien, Princesa, ¿especificaciones?"

"Vayan ahora, vuelen bajo el abrigo de la noche que levantará mi hermana en unos minutos. Le he ordenado coloque la luna en dirección del lejano pueblo al este, solo deben seguir la luna y llegarán antes de que levante el sol. Cuando lo hagan, diríjanse al castillo detrás del monumento a la revolución, inconfundible por ser una estatua mía de cuarenta metros de alto," el Alicornio río brevemente, "Lord Risk debería estar esperando mi mensaje, y solo lo recibirá cuando le digan 'My vashi druzʹya', algo dicho en el lenguaje nativo de por allá."

"¿Una vez terminada la misión regresamos?" preguntó Spitfire guardando el pergamino en un bolsillo especial escondido en su pecho, este rollo de papel solo parecía un bulto en su pecho, y los Pegasos del género masculino pensaron que eso no se veía mal.

"Así es," la Princesa encogió los ojos antes de continuar, "pero sean precavidos, los rumores apuntan a los Shadowbolts como los líderes de esos separatistas, si los encuentran, la orden de capturarlos se mantiene pero desciende a misión secundaria, su prioridad debe ser la entrega del pergamino."

"Entendido, su majestad," Spitfire le saludó y caminó de vuelta hacia los demás.

"Vuelen a salvo y regresen pronto," Celestia los despidió moviendo una pezuña desde su trono, sus súbditos se arrodillaron una última vez y salieron del castillo con muchas preguntas en ellos.

"¿Qué tan lejos queda Stalliongrado?" pregunto Rainbow Dash con inquietud.

"Ocho horas de vuelo ininterrumpido a toda velocidad, pero como sé que son Pegasos tendré consideración y haremos un descanso de una hora a las cuatro horas de vuelo," respondió Spitfire algo mandona, apiadándose al final de sus compañeros.

"No he comido nada desde que salí de Ponyville, ¿Cómo esperas que lleguemos con el estómago vacío?" preguntó Soarin', bien conocido entre sus compañeras por su gula.

"Nos van a dar equipaje, Soarin'," la líder le miró con particular ironía, "y seguro que te darán tu pastel de manzana."

"¿Podemos comer al volar?" preguntó Ampy alzando un brazo para llamar la atención.

"No estás en clase, Ampy," dijo Spitfire aleccionándolo, "todos tenemos voz y voto aquí, no hay necesidad de alzar la mano, y si, se puede comer al volar, siempre y cuando no te rezagues," termino su frase con una sonrisa algo burlona en sus labios.

"¿Crees nos hagan algo si nos reconocen?" preguntó Flare con particular preocupación y con mucha razón, los ponies separatistas no reconocen la corona de Celestia y desprecian a los Wonderbolts a morir.

"Por eso nos quitaremos el traje durante el descanso que he programado, usaremos camuflaje," Spitfire giró hacia unos Ponies terrestres que cargaban cinco mochilas ligeras, dejándolas en el sitio que la jefa apuntó con una pezuña, agradeciéndoles por los servicios con una sonrisa.

"Recojan la que quieran, excepto la del pastel de manzana que esa es de Soarin'," ordeno Spitfire, tomando una mochila y colocándola en su espalda. Todos revisaron las mochilas, buscando el ya famoso pastel de manzana de Soarin', quien al descubrirlo calientito adentro de su bolsa, soltó un breve grito agudo de emoción.

"¡Mi pastel!" exclamó emocionado, hundiendo su cara en el pastel, devorándolo indiscriminadamente sin escrúpulo alguno, manchando toda su cara de jalea y trozos sólidos.

"Si manchas en tu uniforme o Whooves se enojará," advirtió Flare entre sus carcajadas.

"No me interesa," dijo con la boca llena, hundiéndose de vuelta en su pastel.

"¿Qué hay adentro de las mochilas, si no es un pastel de manzana?" preguntó Ampy dirigiéndose a su líder.

"Comida común y corriente, gafas de visión nocturna; muy útiles en unas horas y algunos suministros en caso de emergencia, vendas y hemostatos, cosas así," respondió Spitfire separando a Soarin' de su pastel.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" respondió como si le hubiese separado del soporte de vida, mirando a Spitfire con odio.

"Guarda algo para el viaje, es hora de irnos," Spitfire mantuvo la calma, contagiándosela a su compañero, quien disgustado, guardo lo que quedaba del destruido pastel en papel aluminio, colocándolo en su mochila.

"¿Ya es hora?" preguntó Flare ajustando la cinta de su mochila a su cuerpo.

"Creo que sí," la líder miró hacia el horizonte, el sol descendía lentamente, oscureciendo el cielo con matices naranjas y azules profundos, asistidos por la magia de una Alicornio purpura parada en el balcón de la torre más alta. Lentamente, la luna comenzó a levantarse en el cielo, dejando el sol atrás.

"La noche esta sobre nosotros chicos, hora de irse," apuró Spitfire, levitando para incitar a sus compañeros a levantarse del suelo. Uno a uno, los Wonderbolts se unieron a su líder tras ajustar sus mochilas firmemente a su espalda, revisando que nada se les fuera a caer durante su vuelo.

"Volaremos a ritmo tranquilo, pero rápido y constante. Pararemos a media noche para descansar, comer y cambiarnos en donde sea que nos caiga la media noche, ¿entendido?" advirtió Spitfire con autoridad.

"¡Si señora!" exclamaron todos al unísono, empezando a volar en la dirección marcada por la luna a alta velocidad.

Apenas al salir del espacio aéreo de Canterlot, Ampy sacó un sándwich de su mochila para comerlo, manteniendo el apresurado paso de sus compañeros.

"Oigan, ¿y qué hacen para entretenerse en el vuelo?" preguntó Ampy tratando de romper el hielo.

"Normalmente guardamos silencio," respondió Soarin' con entusiasmo, quizás algo de sarcasmo.

"No puede ser posible que se queden callados por ocho horas," dijo Ampy con escepticismo, dándole otra mordida a su sándwich de jamón.

"Créelo o no," agregó Flare, "pero el chico tiene razón, los vuelos siempre son aburridos pero con una linda vista. ¿Por qué no contamos algo para pasar el rato?"

"Siempre he querido saber por qué Spitfire y Twilight Sparkle no se llevan bien," insinuó Ampy con una sonrisa llena de comida.

"Muy bien," Spitfire suspiró resignada, "te contaré la larga, larga historia…"

No solo Ampy estaba ansioso por escuchar ese relato, todos los Wonderbolts estaban algo emocionados por oír la historia de su fuerte, pero callada y reservada líder.

**Canterlot, hace ocho años**

Todos los ponies residentes en Canterlot suelen esperar con ansias cada año para la celebración del solsticio de verano, en el que la Princesa Celestia levanta el sol en frente de todos en conmemoración del año nuevo que pasa. Aquel año en particular, había dos ponies muy especiales mezclados entre la multitud, una joven unicornio de color purpura con melena del mismo color pero más oscura, con un mecho rosado, tenía grandes esperanzas al pararse en primera fila, con los ojos bien abiertos y ansiosos por ver la presentación de la Alicornio inmortal. La otra, una Pegaso amarilla de la misma edad con melena naranja con una parte más clara en las puntas, solo observaba desde una nube, su mirada siempre fija en el escenario, esperando el momento en el que Celestia apareciera para traer consigo la mañana.

Unas trompetas sonaron súbitamente, los cientos de ponies reunidos en la pequeña plaza afuera del bello palacio real estallaron en júbilo antes de que siquiera Celestia hiciera acto de presencia. La joven unicornio, llamada Twilight Sparkle, comenzó a emocionarse, su cuerpo empezó a sentir la presencia de Celestia acercarse de alguna extraña manera. La Pegaso, llamada Svetlana Pyrona, se incorporó para observar de mejor manera a la gran regente saludar a su pueblo agitando una pezuña.

Con un solo salto inadvertido, ayudado por el fuerte batir de sus alas, Celestia impulso el sol detrás de ella, extendiendo sus alas y brazos al llegar a un pilar alineado con el sol que solo da ese efecto cegador una vez al año. Todos los ponies aplaudieron la hazaña de su regente, emocionados. Twilight Sparkle quedó maravillada. Svetlana, sin embargo, permaneció apática e inexpresiva, alzando una ceja.

_"¿Por qué se emocionan tanto por eso?" _pensó al voltear hacia abajo, contemplando a los exaltados ponies con arrogancia.

"Gracias por ser parte de esta celebración, mis fieles ponies," dijo la Princesa con una gran sonrisa, "les traigo el sol como cada día lo hago, feliz de que mi tarea les traiga tanto júbilo."

Las palabras de Celestia hicieron que la multitud le aclamara. La milenaria Alicornio ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero esa no era la razón por la que escaneaba a la multitud con su mirada. Por siglos, ella había estado buscando a alguien a quien tomar bajo su ala y educar, así como un remplazo para la envejecida selección de Pegasos que le protegían. Cada año iba a la competencia del mejor volador joven y asistía a los exámenes de admisión de su escuela para unicornios dotados, pero nunca encontraba a algún Pony que cumpliera con sus expectativas, todos eran solo un pico en la gráfica de óptimo funcional, no un verdadero fenómeno.

Al pasar sus hábiles ojos violetas por la multitud, observó a dos potrancas que por algo le llamaron la atención. La unicornio que le miraba con ojos de soñadora en primera fila y la Pegaso escondida en el cielo en una nube, que esquivaba su mirada hábilmente. Como si eso fuera a impedir que ella se percatara de su presencia y de la manera en la que miraba a la multitud, con un vacío en sus ojos y una mueca de disgusto.

"Oye, Stratus," la Princesa giró su cabeza para hablarle al jefe de la guardia de Pegasos, un fornido Pony blanco de melena azulcrema.

"¿Si, su majestad?" Stratus respondió de inmediato, tocando su pecho con una pezuña.

"¿Podrías llevar a la potranca que está escondida en esa nube a mi palacio?"

"¿Ha hecho algo malo?" había un poco de malicia en la voz del experimentado Pegaso de guardia.

"No," respondió Celestia de inmediato, "quiero hablar con ella, nada más."

"Enseguida, su majestad," Stratus se disponía a llamar a sus compañeros pero Celestia puso una pezuña en su camino, frenándolo de golpe.

"En un momento, Stratus," dijo Celestia con calma, "deja que los ponies se vayan y ve por ella, no creo que vaya a algún lado."

El jefe de su seguridad se mordió un labio, dándole la espalda a Celestia. Él siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con los métodos calmados del Alicornio, pero no tenía otra opción dado su rango.

Los ponies se segregaron de vuelta a sus actividades después de un discurso acerca de los nuevos enfoques económicos y retos para el nuevo año, no le tomó más de cinco minutos acabar con ello. Apenas la multitud se dispersó, Stratus salió en búsqueda de la potranca que Celestia le había encargado.

Svetlana descansaba plácidamente en la nube en la que estaba, siempre fue un alma libre, gozando de la inmensa libertad que viene con la bendición natural de cualquier Pegaso: el vuelo. Ella era originaria de Canterlot, pero desconocía todo vínculo consanguíneo, sus padres le habían abandonado después de su nacimiento. Esto no le molestaba o inquietaba, el crecer sin la atadura de los padres pero con valores bien arraigados le había hecho madurar más que cualquier otro potranco de su edad.

_"¿Qué tiene Celestia que puede hacer eso?"_ se preguntó con la mirada fija al cielo, en particular en una nube con forma de zanahoria que le había llamado la atención hace ya algunos minutos. Su vista fue bloqueada por el brillo del sol rebotado en la armadura dorada del guardia, quien le miró con autoridad.

"La Princesa Celestia te quiere ver," dijo Stratus al flotar alrededor de la nube.

"Pero mira que coincidencia," respondió Svetlana con una mueca de agrado, "precisamente estaba pensando en ella."

"¿Vas a venir por las buenas?"

"Preferiría ir sola y no acompañada, si no te molesta," para sorpresa del guardia, la juvenil Pegaso no estaba siquiera intimidada ante él.

"Haz lo que quieras, pero si no estás con Celestia en diez minutos, vendré a llevarte por las malas," a pesar de haber hablado con desinterés, Stratus pensó que era un insulto que una pequeña potranca le hablara de esa manera. Murmurando algo con enojo, se alejó volando de vuelta con la Princesa.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto la Princesa al notar el enojo en su guardia.

"Si, su majestad," dijo con una sonrisa bien fingida.

"Iré al palacio, puedes tomarte el resto del día libre. Te llamaré si esa potranca no se aparece."

"Gracias, su majestad," Stratus asintió la cabeza y voló lejos del lugar con algo de prisa. Cuando terminaba su día o Celestia le daba descanso, él siempre iba al bar local a perderse en la bebida o simplemente llegaba a su hogar a dormir, esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor.

Celestia se dirigió a su castillo a paso calmado, pero con una parte de su mente fija en la potranca de las nubes y la potranca de la primera fila. Ella nunca tuvo el don de ver el futuro, pero tenía una conexión muy especial con él, pues sus presentimientos no solían equivocarse.

El Alicornio procedió a sentarse en su trono como lo hace de nueve a siete, cerrando sus ojos para meditar. Su palacio siempre estaba en silencio, nadie se atrevía a interrumpirla o dirigirle la palabra si no se tenía una audiencia. Pero la rebelde potranca hacia caso omiso de todas esas reglas comunes para los demás ponies.

Svetlana meditó con seriedad desde su nube las palabras del guardia real, eventualmente convenciéndose de ir al visitar a la inmortal regente de Equestria. Voló hacia el bello castillo blanco y azotó las puertas doradas, abriéndose paso a la corte real bajo la mirada de al menos diez guardias. Estos se disponían a arrestarle, pero Celestia los paro con un solo movimiento de su pezuña.

"Está bien muchachos," dijo con toda tranquilidad, abriendo sus ojos para ver a la pequeña Pegaso a la distancia, "viene a visitarme."

Los guardias retrocedieron hacia sus puestos, dejando pasar a Svetlana, quien solo miraba a Celestia con ojos de repudio.

"Bienvenida, mi pequeña Pony," dijo Celestia con una sonrisa honesta.

"¿Me has llamado?" respondió Svetlana alzando una ceja.

"Así es, no es muy común que auspicie audiencias improvisadas, pero tú vales la pena."

"Ve al grano," dijo Svetlana sin intimidarse ante la poderosa Alicornio que levanta el sol y la luna todos los días.

"Puedo ver en ti… un gran potencial, un poder de grandes proporciones."

"¿Nada más?"

"Por supuesto que no," Celestia estaba teniendo dificultades manejando el temperamento de la potranca, pero al tener miles de años de vida, aprendió a manejar sus impulsos para bien, "pero, ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?"

"Svetlana Pyrona," respondió de manera seca.

"Un bello nombre…" la Princesa recordó instantáneamente el apellido, "Dime, Svetlana, ¿Cuál es tu meta en la vida?"

Una pregunta tan sencilla era la única que jamás se había podido contestar, de ahí que volara tanto y retara a todo el mundo, su vida era un sinfín de aventuras insensatas, tratando de encontrarle sentido a través del hueco que sentía todos los días. Svetlana siempre mostró madurez, pero por dentro seguía siendo una potranca, una potranca sin infancia, educación y, por desgracia, sin futuro.

"¿En serio me haces esa pregunta?" dijo de manera precipitada, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Te la hago porque puedo ver que tú misma no te la has hecho. Todos necesitamos un propósito en nuestra existencia, en el poco tiempo que se nos presta para vivir. Es de sabios mirar hacia el futuro, pero más aún el caminar hacia él con los ojos vendados."

"¿Lo dices porque aún no tengo mi Cutie Mark?"

"No," respondió la Princesa instantáneamente, "lo digo porque necesitas guía. Pude verte arriba en las nubes, como mirabas a los demás ponies con desprecio, como te aislabas de ellos. Eso, Svetlana, me parte el alma."

"No necesito tu compasión," Svetlana pisó el suelo en reproche, "tu manipulas a los ponies a tu voluntad."

"Por supuesto que no," Celestia rió por unos momentos por la ingenuidad de la potranca, "me he ganado su respeto a través de mis acciones, es por mí que el sol brilla cada mañana y la luna nos ilumina cada noche. Sus aclames, porras y apoyo no surgen de una manipulación, surgen de mis logros y la imagen que he forjado de mi a través de los años."

Las palabras de Celestia le cayeron de golpe, haciéndola bajar la cabeza para meditar su siguiente argumento. Por más perspicaz que Svetlana pudiese ser, la sabiduría milenaria de la Princesa siempre saldría victoriosa.

"No te culpo por ser quien eres, Svetlana. Pero hay actitudes que no llevan a ningún lado, que destruyen a los ponies. No me gustaría verte recorrer esos oscuros senderos de la vida, cuando un Pony con tu potencial podría brillar con la misma intensidad que el sol."

"Yo…" la joven Pegaso titubeo al hablar, en realidad sin la certeza de que decir a continuación, "tengo que irme."

"Muy bien," Celestia bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa de confianza, "pero si te sientes con la necesidad de encontrar en donde dormir, de tener un lugar en donde sentirte segura o simplemente te hace falta alguien con quien charlar, mi palacio siempre estará abierto para ti."

Svetlana salió corriendo hacia las calles de Canterlot, alzando el vuelo hacia las nubes que era donde siempre se sentía segura. La Princesa la había confundido con tan solo una pregunta, y ella tomó eso como un intento de manipularla. Pasó toda la tarde simplemente meditando la razón de la pregunta para después pasar a tratar de responderla.

Y la princesa tenía razón, ella nunca se había propuesto algo en su vida aparte del solo volar por ahí, observando a los ponies pasar; y ella pensaba que en el fondo eso solo era aburrido e improductivo. Necesitaba un rumbo, amigos, gente de confianza, algo a lo que siempre se rehusó a tener por su tonto orgullo infantil.

Dejó pasar dos días, para acostumbrarse a la idea de visitar a Celestia nuevamente. Al hacerlo, en realidad no se sentía cómoda con ello, pero una parte lo pedía a gritos.

Una soleada tarde de junio, Svetlana se forzó a si misma a visitarla. Con solo observar el castillo a la lejanía sentía esa necesidad de alejarse, pero era esa misma necedad la que le hacía daño por dentro, le intoxicaba y corroía.

Tímidamente, se asomó por las puertas dobles de oro, esperando ver a Celestia sentada en el trono como era su costumbre. Para su fortuna, la Princesa estaba ausente. Svetlana se acercó a un guardia para preguntarle por su paradero.

"Está en la escuela de unicornios, si te apuras puede que la alcances," dijo el Pegaso en armadura dorada que se paraba al lado de la puerta completamente estático.

Sin siquiera agradecerle, la potranca salió disparada en dirección de uno de sus campos favoritos de observación: La escuela de Celestia para unicornios dotados, ubicada a un par de cuadras del palacio. Las instalaciones de la escuela consistían de algunas torres y palacios similares al que habitaba Celestia, pero de menor tamaño y un color un poco más pálido, era fácil detectarlo desde el cielo porque siempre había unicornios juveniles corriendo por los patios. Pero en esa particular época del año, solo eran los exámenes de admisión para la nueva generación.

Svetlana voló hacia la torre más alta, para de ahí escabullirse por la escuela. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese acercarse, una gran explosión a la distancia sacudió toda la ciudad, pintando el cielo con un gran arcoíris. La explosión le afecto también, ensordeciéndola por unos momentos y haciéndola caer en picada por perder el foco al volar.

Toda la ciudad entró en un pánico instantáneo, no tanto por la explosión sino porque de la torre de la escuela se asomó la cabeza de un dragón, quebrando la cúpula dorada.

La joven Pegaso alcanzó a reponer su vuelo, impidiendo que chocara contra el suelo con un fuerte batir de sus bien desarrolladas alas. Había aterrizado en el patio de la escuela, una gran plaza cuadrangular de concreto rodeada de edificios paralelepípedos de solo dos pisos de altura, adornado con algunas porterías de soccer, una actividad común entre unicornios.

Alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo, maravillando sus ojos con la belleza del arcoíris que prevalecía en el cielo y se expandía lentamente. Volteó hacia la cúpula de la que sobresalía el dragón, observándolo desaparecer tan rápido como salió. Inquieta, voló hacia el agujero en el techo para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Observó un pequeño salón de clases algo destruido, con un pequeño dragón bebe en el suelo que insistía en chuparse su dedo. En él, la princesa miraba con tranquilidad a una potranca de color morado.

"Twilight Sparkle," dijo la Princesa a la unicornio purpura de la primera fila, "mira tú flanco."

Twilight giró su cabeza para observar su Cutie Mark por primera vez, consistente de una gran estrella fucsia rodeada de otras cinco plateadas de menor tamaño. Con una gran sonrisa, la joven unicornio comenzó a bailar de felicidad frente a otros cinco unicornios y sus padres, sin contar a la Princesa.

Svetlana se mantuvo a la raya, si iba hablarle a Celestia prefería hacerlo en privado. Pero la sabia Alicornio, sin embargo, ya se había percatado de su presencia desde hace ya un rato.

La Princesa llevó a Twilight a su palacio, ofreciéndole un lugar en donde alojarse para estudiar, así como acceso a la biblioteca real y una gran responsabilidad en forma de un dragón bebe al cual vigilar.

Una vez que Celestia estaba en completa soledad de vuelta en su trono, Svetlana azotó las puertas dobles del palacio, caminando hacia la princesa con autoridad.

"He venido," dijo Svetlana ocultando su temor.

"Me da mucho gusto, Svetlana," la Princesa respondió con los ojos cerrados.

"Yo eh…" la potranca dudaba de sus propias palabras, pues en realidad no estaba preparada para la situación, "quiero desarrollar mi potencial."

Celestia abrió sus ojos lentamente para ver a Svetlana fijamente, "muy bien," dijo con tranquilidad, "¿ya pensaste en tu propósito en la vida?"

"En realidad no," respondió Svetlana apenada.

"No te preocupes, esa pregunta no se responde en un par de días. Es un proceso y una hazaña el descubrir quiénes somos en realidad, ten fe y paciencia," Celestia se levantó de su trono y caminó hacia ella, siempre mirándola.

"Yo no… no estoy segura de esto," la terquedad de Svetlana salió a flote, y si Celestia iba a matar esa parte negativa, esta era la mejor oportunidad.

"Es lógico que no estés segura," la Princesa tocó el mentón de la potranca con una pezuña, levantando su melancólico rostro que tenía una mirada esquiva, la compasiva manera en la que Celestia la contemplaba hizo que Svetlana también girara sus ojos hacia ella con tristeza, toda su infancia negada y reprimida estaba a punto de salir en forma de lágrimas por sus ojos, "toda tu vida la has pasado huyendo de tu misma, de tu pasado, presente y futuro. Ya has desperdiciado bastante, es hora de que aprendas de lo que eres capaz, lo que sé que puedes hacer y lo que tú te convertirás. Hace apenas unas horas, tuve la fortuna de conocer a una unicornio muy especial que no tiene control sobre su propio poder, y ahora me he comprometido a enseñarle todo lo que sé sobre la magia. Tú, en cambio, eres un Pegaso, un Pegaso con un gran futuro, por eso si decides quedarte conmigo, aquí en mi palacio, te enseñaré todo lo que sé sobre el vuelo y su milenaria tradición."

La última parte de las palabras de Celestia fueron las que convencieron a Svetlana de quedarse, de ceder a su lado compasivo y aceptar lo que sea que Celestia podía traerle. Sin contener sus lágrimas, bajo la cabeza para que la regente de Equestria no la viera sollozar.

"¿Y por eso te llevas mal con Twilight?" preguntó Ampy decepcionado por la falta de relación entre el relato de su líder y lo que él quería oír.

"No," respondió con calma, "esa solo es la razón por la que conocí a Twilight. Celestia me educó por años, haciéndome desarrollar mi habilidad."

"La cual no puede utilizar a diestra y siniestra," agregó Flare con una corta risita, "Celestia le enseñó un arte del quiebre."

"Eh escuchado eso," dijo Ampy con entusiasmo, "Twilight Sparkle utilizó algo así contra Blueball."

"¿Y sobrevivió?" preguntó Spitfire con sorpresa.

"Solo la lanzó contra la pared e hizo un boquete."

"Vaya-vaya…" dijo Soarin', "que amiga fuiste a tener, Ampy."

"Eso ya no es mi amiga," dijo algo dolido por dentro, "¿por qué no continuas tu relato?"

Spitfire sonrió y se adelantó un poco el tiempo para continuar su relato.

**Canterlot, hace cinco años**

Como toda mañana, Svetlana Pyrona se levantó temprano para acudir al llamado de su maestra, la Princesa Celestia. Con el paso de los años bajo su tutela, se ganó un apodo entre los locales; ya le llamaban 'Spitfire' y eran pocos los que conocían su verdadero nombre.

Spitfire bajó las escaleras desde su habitación en la cima de la torre izquierda del palacio para ver cómo Celestia levantaba el sol con un solo movimiento, algo imposible para ella pero que siempre encontró fascinante.

Al llegar a la corte real en punto de las siete de la mañana, la habitante de la torre opuesta ya estaba aguardando a su también tutora.

"Buenos días, Svetlana," dijo Twilight Sparkle con una sonrisa.

"Buenos, días, Twilight," respondió con un gesto similar. Ellas ya tenían años de conocerse al estar bajo la tutela de Celestia, llegando a ser amigas cercanas, pero confinadas a hablarse solo entre ellas.

La princesa ya le había trasmitido la pericia de realizar varios hechizos y encantamientos a Twilight, así como una sed insaciable de conocimientos. Las enseñanzas de Spitfire, sin embargo, estaban más centradas a lo filosófico y atlético. Todos los días, Celestia les daba sus tareas para el día después del alba, pero este día en particular, la Princesa tenía otras cosas en mente.

Al despuntar el sol por la ventana, Celestia apareció por las puertas de su palacio con una sonrisa para saludar a sus dos estudiantes.

"Buenos días, Princesa," dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Buenos días, chicas."

"¿Cuáles son las tareas de hoy?" pregunto Spitfire con particular entusiasmo.

"Hoy no hay tareas," respondió Celestia para sorpresa de sus alumnas.

"¿Día libre?" preguntó Twilight con una ceja alzada y tono de escepticismo

"No, pues hoy les revelaré las razones por las que las he estado educando."

Las ponies adolescentes se miraron entre ellas con rareza, desconcertadas por la afirmación de Celestia. Antes de que pudieran comenzar un interrogatorio, la Princesa habló primero.

"Hoy son ya tres años que tienen bajo mi tutela, y con ello vienen grandes noticias. Su… adiestramiento está casi completo, pero para saber si están listas, voy a necesitar que hagan algo en particular. Twilight" la Princesa se dirigió a la unicornio a la izquierda, "¿sabes lo que es un 'arte del quiebre'?"

"Sí," respondió casi al instante, "es un tipo de magia muy poderoso que pueden desarrollar todos los ponies a través de años de ejercer su habilidad especial, indicado por su Cutie Mark."

"Muy bien," Celestia asintió la cabeza, volteándola después hacia Spitfire, "ahora, Svetlana, ¿podrías decirme si el arte del quiebre es único de unicornios?"

"No lo es," respondió asintiendo la cabeza rápidamente, "es un tipo de magia que cualquier tipo de Pony puede realizar."

"Excelente," la Princesa se detuvo bajando la cabeza antes de continuar, "el día de hoy les enseñare a hacer su arte del quiebre."

"¿Ya podemos hacerlo?" pregunto Twilight con desasosiego, "somos muy jóvenes."

"Y las dos están llenas de potencial, no me queda duda alguna de que aprenderán rápidamente su arte," Celestia señaló al sol que se asomaba tímidamente por la ventana, "yo aprendí el mío por responsabilidad, es por eso que puedo levantar el sol y la luna. Ese es mi arte del quiebre."

"¿Y cómo aprendemos nuestro arte del quiebre?" preguntó Spitfire.

"Hay maneras para cada tipo de Pony, pero antes deben averiguar cuántos artes del quiebre pueden aprender, solo basta con mirar su Cutie Mark."

Las alumnas rápidamente giraron su cabeza hacia sus flancos, observando la estrella fucsia rodeada de otras más pequeñas de color plateado en Twilight y el rayo llameante en Spitfire.

"Tú, Twilight, puedes aprender hasta seis artes del quiebre," dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa, "Tú, Svetlana, solo puedes aprender uno."

"¿No hay manera de dominar más?" preguntó Spitfire algo decepcionada.

"Me temo que no, tu flanco solo indica una habilidad. Pero inherente en ella hay mucho más que solo un arte del quiebre."

"¿Qué más hay?"

"Antes de que te cuente, debes hacer tu arte del quiebre al menos una vez."

"¿Y cómo hacemos un arte del quiebre?" preguntó Twilight.

"El arte del quiebre es magia y un recurso muy útil para todos los ponies, pueden ser desde levantar el sol con magia muy poderosa hasta el tumbar manzanas con solo la más ligera de las patadas, muchos ponies la tienen pero no la reconocen. Para realizar su arte del quiebre, deben canalizar el sentimiento de individualidad y felicidad que tuvieron al momento de obtener su marca hacia su cuerpo. Yo las observaré todo el día, si tienen dudas pueden preguntarme," Celestia les señaló que caminaran con ella hacia el patio trasero del palacio, un jardín privado en el que sus alumnas solían practicar su magia o habilidades. Al ser de la realeza, el espacio no faltaba, mucho menos la belleza y los adornos que vienen con ese privilegio sanguíneo.

Celestia le ordenó a uno de sus guardias que fuera por un ligero desayuno para que pudiera mantener su mirada sobre sus alumnas, quienes no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que iban a hacer.

"¿Qué crees que tengamos que hacer?" preguntó Twilight con voz baja dirigiéndose a Spitfire.

"No lo sé," respondió con una mueca de disgusto, "ya sabes que le gusta hablar con acertijos, ¿no has leído algo acerca de esto?

"En los libros no hay una guía práctica para hacer tu arte del quiebre en siete pasos, solo dice que tiene que ver con la habilidad de un Pony."

"¿Entonces tu arte del quiebre es leer un libro al día?" agregó Spitfire con sarcasmo.

"No, y aunque lo fuera, me quedan otros cinco. ¿Por qué no vuelas por ahí para que me dejes hacer mi magia en paz?" A Twilight nunca le gustaron los sarcasmos con los que hablaba Spitfire ocasionalmente, por lo que pese a su cercana amistad, tenían roces frecuentemente.

"Como gustes," respondió Svetlana al alejarse volando hacia otra parte del gigantesco jardín. Se paró en la cima de un árbol para meditar acerca de su marca y lo que podría ser su arte del quiebre. Basándose solo en lo que Celestia le había dicho, no había mucho por dónde empezar.

"Tiene que ser algo con mi Cutie Mark…" volteó a ver su flanco y tuvo una idea. Al portar un bólido de fuego como marca, recordó la manera en la que la obtuvo; volando en picada y rodeándose de llamas al llegar a su máxima velocidad.

Recordar ese día le traía alegría, la cual le dijo Celestia tenía que canalizar hacia su cuerpo. Esa última parte era la que confundía a las alumnas de la Princesa, ¿Cómo canalizar algo así a su cuerpo?

Twilight Sparkle parecía aún más confundida, pues su manera de descubrir su arte era totalmente distinta en comparación al enfoque tranquilo y paciente que tomaba Spitfire. Ella lanzaba todo hechizo en su repertorio con el momento en que conoció a Celestia en mente, siempre obteniendo los mismos resultados.

"Mi marca es un bólido en llamas… ¿será que puedo lanzar fuego?" se preguntó al intentar hacer lo que había pensado, sin lograr siquiera calentar sus manos, "no te frustres… debe ser otra cosa."

Celestia se limitaba a mirarlas con expectativa, nunca dudaba de sus estudiantes. Uno de sus guardias llegó con el desayuno que había pedido y con su magia tomó un cuchillo y tenedor para clavarlo en los panqueques en la charola plateada delante.

"Hay varios tipos de artes del quiebre," dijo Celestia para llamar la atención de sus estudiantes, "la pista es que sus artes del quiebre son artes de combate."

La Princesa ya estaba bien consciente de las artes del quiebre de sus alumnas, pero decírselas sería demasiado fácil. Al ser un Alicornio milenario, Celestia no solo dominaba el arte de levantar el sol y la una, sabía muchos tipos de arte del quiebre, incluyendo todos los que podían tener sus alumnas.

"Si son de combate…" murmuró Spitfire antes de volar a lo alto del palacio con una idea descabellada.

"Si me pude rodear de llamas al volar y eso me dio mi Cutie Mark, quizás mi arte del quiebre sea el usar las llamas al volar," girando su cuerpo, comenzó una caída en picada a alta velocidad. Al ya dominar su peculiar habilidad, rápidamente se vio rodeada de una gran masa de llamas que salía del aire a su alrededor.

Celestia bajó su taza de té para alzar su mirada al cielo, observando la masa de llamas que descendía del cielo a toda velocidad. Con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, murmuró, "Hazlo."

Con la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo, Spitfire sintió una extraña necesidad de echarse hacia atrás con un grito en particular.

"¡Arte del quiebre!" batió sus alas fuertemente para frenar su caída más o menos a la altura del palacio, lanzando las llamas en las que estaba envuelta hacia el hermoso jardín debajo.

Al percatarse, Twilight Sparkle se vio en la necesidad de protegerse, mirando hacia Celestia en búsqueda de una respuesta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo brillar su cuerno gritando a todo pulmón, "¡Arte del quiebre!"

De su cuerno, un rayo purpura levantó una barrera alrededor del jardín, bloqueando las llamas de Spitfire. Exhausta por el esfuerzo, Twilight se desmayó.

Celestia hizo a un lado la charola de plata y caminó hacia su alumna para observarla con cuidado.

"¿Está bien?" Spitfire bajo al nivel del suelo nuevamente y preguntó sintiéndose culpable.

"Sí," la Princesa asintió la cabeza gentilmente, "algunos artes del quiebre son más demandantes que otros. El levantar una barrera del tamaño del jardín para protegerse de un quiebre como el tuyo es toda una hazaña."

"Entonces, ¿si hice mi arte del quiebre?"

"Te falta perfeccionarlo, pero lo hiciste," afirmó la Princesa con un gesto de felicidad.

"¡Sí!" Spitfire comenzó a flotar alrededor en júbilo.

"Ahora que lo lograste, es hora de que te diga lo que tengo en mente para ti."

Spitfire notó la seriedad en la voz de su maestra y cesó su danza, aterrizando al lado de su compañera,

"Recordarás que cuando te quedaste te prometí enseñarte todo sobre el vuelo y su milenaria tradición," Celestia caminó hacia su charola para recoger su taza de té.

"Así es," Spitfire asintió la cabeza entusiasmada.

"Dentro de las tradiciones que hay en el vuelo, hay una razón muy particular por la que te tomé bajo mi tutela, y estas a punto de averiguarlo."

La adrenalina aún no se iba de las venas de Svetlana, pero con las palabras de la Princesa regresó más fuerte que antes. Al haber estado ya años estudiando con Celestia, pulió dos aspectos de su persona: su físico y su alma; ella ya no era la potranca rebelde y desobediente, se había transformado en un Pony responsable y respetable.

"A lo largo de mi estancia en Equestria, siempre he tenido mi guardia real de Pegasos para protegerme. Pero hay amenazas que sobrepasan la capacidad de unos cuantos Ponies en armadura dorada, y cuando tiempos así llegan, me doy a la tarea de juntar Pegasos especiales, únicos en su especie con habilidades impresionantes, los cuales se hacen llamar 'Wonderbolts'."

"¿Wonderbolts?" preguntó Spitfire alzando una ceja, el nombre le pareció gracioso, pero escondió su risa detrás de su cara de desconcierto.

"Los Wonderbolts, para ser exacta. Los llamo cuando se avecina una época de guerra o tiempos de conflicto para los ponies, y solo ha ocurrido dos veces a lo largo de mi existencia. El primer paso para revivir a los Wonderbolts es criar una líder, alguien con la capacidad de comandar mediante el ejemplo y la disciplina. Tú, Svetlana, eres la indicada para la tarea; y no lo digo porque hiciste un arte del quiebre, lo digo porque eh visto tu progreso, y sé que no cometí error alguno al elegirte a ti como la líder de los próximos Wonderbolts."

"De ahí me mando a buscar a Soarin' a Hoofington y a Flare Charge en Cloudsdale," concluyó Spitfire con una sonrisa.

"¿Y por eso te llevas mal con Twilight Sparkle?" insistió en su pregunta Ampy con curiosidad.

"No es que nos odiemos a morir o nos llevemos mal, es que a ella nunca le pareció que Celestia me diera tanta libertad y poder de tan joven mientras ella se quedaba encerrada en la biblioteca leyendo," dijo Spitfire con una pequeña carcajada.

"Entonces… ¿solo te tiene envidia?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"No, tampoco," respondió su líder de inmediato, "Hay cosas que no le gustan de mí y ya, pero fuera de eso nos llevamos bien."

"Así que… ¿solo nos echaste el choro mareador haciéndonos creer que te llevabas mal con Twilight Sparkle, sin decirnos que fuiste estudiante de Celestia antes de hoy y convenciéndonos de oír la historia de tu vida?" dijo Soarin' sarcásticamente.

"Sí, eso fue," Spitfire rió y pronto le siguieron sus compañeros, quienes ya habían volado por casi cuatro horas seguidas. El vuelo se le facilitó a Ampy ya con su comida y el relato, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder al cansancio.

La luz de la luna iluminaba todo el bosque debajo, pero ese bosque era distinto al bosque Everfree aledaño a Ponyville. Este era de árboles simpodales con hojas fasciculadas, típicos de condiciones más frías. No se veían señales de vida debajo, hacía ya media hora que habían pasado un asentamiento de ponies, todo era silencioso; solo escuchaban el aire pasar a alta velocidad por sus oídos.

"Muy bien chicos," dijo Spitfire al reducir la velocidad de vuelo drásticamente, "es hora del descanso."

"Ya era hora," dijo Flare con alivio.

"Bajaremos al claro de ahí," su líder señaló un pequeño manchón de pastizal en medio del bosque. Al bajar, notaron que el pasto estaba corto, seguramente por actividad de alguna criatura salvaje devoradora de este tipo de planta.

"Soarin', ayúdame a buscar leña para prender el fuego. Flare y Ampy, revisen el perímetro y verifiquen que no hay nadie por aquí con suficiente cerebro para atacarnos, y Rainbow, serás la guardia, hazte una nube y vigila el espacio aéreo," Spitfire siempre era clara en sus órdenes, por lo que nunca nadie dudaba de ella. Esta vez no afirmaron su comando con un ruidoso 'si señora', solo se limitaron a seguir sus órdenes asintiendo la cabeza.

Los Wonderbolts rompieron filas rápidamente en distintas direcciones. Soarin' buscó por el suelo por alguna madera caída junto con Spitfire cerca de donde dejaron sus mochilas. Rainbow Dash juntó humedad del aire y se hizo una nube a una altura considerable, sentándose plácidamente en ella sin perder de vista el horizonte a su alrededor.

Flare y Ampy comenzaron a caminar hacia los bordes del oscuro bosque, justo hacia donde la luz de la luna no llegaba. A pesar de las altas horas de la noche, aun podían observar sus siluetas y rasgos faciales con claridad.

"¿Cómo te uniste a los Wonderbolts?" Ampy rompió el silencio con su pregunta.

"Celestia ya me tenía en la mira desde que batí varios records en el campamento de vuelo al usar mi habilidad," respondió su compañera alegremente pero con su mirada fija hacia la oscuridad.

"Entonces… ¿Celestia fue a por ti?"

"No," Flare giró su cabeza rápidamente para verlo, "Spitfire fue por mí a Cloudsdale y me uní sin pensarlos dos veces. Pensé que me unía a los famosos Wonderbolts acróbatas, pero me equivoqué. Esos solo son la tapadera."

"¿Crees que haya algo por aquí?" dijo Ampy al ocultar su nerviosismo hábilmente detrás de un tono de voz seco.

"No creo," la serenidad en Flare le tranquilizó instantáneamente, "en estos bosques no hay otra cosa más que conejos y águilas. Quédate tranquilo."

"¿Sabes hacer tu arte del quiebre? Según lo que dijo Spitfire todos podemos hacerlo," Ampy era tan veloz y mañoso como curioso.

"No puedo, aún no encuentro como hacerlo. El que Spitfire lo haya descubierto a la primera es toda una maldita hazaña; solo Soarin' sabe hacer el suyo y nunca he visto que lo use."

"Espero que me llegue a buen tiempo."

"Seguro que sí," Flare lo miró con una sonrisa amigable, "vámonos, no hay nada por aquí."

Los dos Wonderbolts volaron de regreso con los demás, para disfrutar de una merecida cena al calor de una fogata en una bella noche bajo la luz de la luna. Incluso Rainbow Dash bajó al poco rato al no observar movimiento en los alrededores.


End file.
